Vampire love
by Time Death
Summary: Su familia no envejecía, más no sabían la razón. A el no le importaba mientras tuviera tiempo de conocer más chicas, luego se encuentra con ella: pálida, hermosa, ojos dorados ¿Quién es?
1. ¿Nuevos alumnos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Me levanté a eso de las… Bueno no recuerdo a que hora ¿Quién mira el reloj cuando se levanta? Yo no. El caso es que me duche, bajé la escaleras para de desayunar y vi a Esme con una bata y una taza de café en las manos.

—¿Qué hay Esme? — Le pregunté, mientras engullía la leche con mis cereales de maíz.

—Oh nada, apresúrate hoy estrenarás tu regalo de cumpleaños—Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo se la devolví igual de feliz. Era el primer día de colegio, iba en cuarto año del instituto en Forks, y el siguiente me graduaba. Este verano había sido mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me regalaron un flamante Volvo plateado. No era muy ostentoso, pero en un pueblo pequeño como Forks, era el mejor auto del mundo.

Fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, y corrí hacía el auto, manejé a poca velocidad, quería llegar un poco más tarde que los demás alumnos para que todos pudieran ver mi auto.

Cumplí mi cometido. Apenas entré al aparcamiento toda la escuela se giró para observarme con los ojos como platos. Yo sonreí y lo aparque en un lugar donde saltara a la vista. Al bajar ví a Jessica, y su pandilla Lauren, Kate, y Helga, bastantes, ehm, revoltosas admirando mi nuevo coche y señalándome.

Hasta ahora no me había preguntado dónde estaban mis hermanos, no estaban en casa, pero claro, ellos se levantaban temprano para poder pasar más tiempo con sus queridísimas novias en la escuela, sin la interrupción de los profesores. ¿Es que no se cansaban de estar siempre juntos en la casa, escuela, almuerzo? La respuesta se veía claramente al observar las miradas que se dirigían, sus besos, sus abrazos.

Francamente, no entendía como Emmett y Jasper pudieron estar 1 año con Rosalie y Alice ¡Un año! Y seguían sin cansarse el uno del otro. Yo personalmente, no podía estar con una chica un día sin querer a otra. Era como un vicio algo que nunca me cansaba de hacer, y siempre quería más. La verdad es que siempre me burlaba de sus hermanos por que desperdiciaban la oportunidad que se les daba a cada momento, es decir ¿¡Es que no prestaban atención a las miles de chicas hermosas que se les habían declarado!? ¿Acaso Jasper y Emmett las ignoraban? ¿O habían recibido amenazas de muerte de Rosalie y Alice si miraban a otras mujeres?

Si eso debió ser porque yo nunca podría resistirme a una chica hermosa, aunque para ser francos ellas eran las que no podían resistirse a mí. Además no es que yo acosara a todas las mujeres con cara de pervertido, no para todo había una técnica, y me consideraba a mismo como un experto en los humanos con el cromosoma X. Aunque solía alejarse de las que estaban ¿Cómo decirlo? Umh llamémosles _**"Regaladas"**_ Me gusta ese sobrenombre, pues bien, no me gusta estar con alguien que al menor indicio de que coqueteas con ella se te tira encima.

No, a mi me gustan más bien, las que se hacen las difíciles, son como un reto, aunque aquí ninguna ha durado mucho con la postura negativa. Simplemente es cuestión de tiempo; yo le insisto una vez, me dice que no, y luego no vuelvo a hablar del tema. Las pobres caen como moscas, al otro día ya me están rogando que salga con ellas, porque temen que su negativa me haya hecho pensar que no merecen la pena.

— Edward cuanto tiempo sin verte_ Jessica Stanley interrumpió mis pensamientos, acompañada de su pandilla. — Wow ¿Este es tu auto? —Preguntó abriendo los ojos simulando sorpresa._ Guau ¡luego me tienes que llevar a dar una vuelta en el! —Y soltó una risita tonta. Hump como si no supiera que ahora estaba pensando en chocar mi Volvo accidentalmente con su chatarra, digo, camioneta si le decía que no.

_ ¡Qué lástima! Hoy todos nos vamos en el auto de Edward a casa ¡Que contrariedad que no puedas dar una vuelta en el Volvo!, ¿No te parece Jessica?_Le dijo Emmett, viniendo en mi ayuda hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que todos mis hermanos estaban allí.

Rosalie. Hermosa, o eso decían todos, ojos azules, pelo rubio, buena figura, pero irremediablemente engreída y ególatra. Es la novia de Emmett.

Alice. Pequeña, delgada y con el pelo corto un poco mas arrima de los hombros, con cada punta en una dirección diferente. Extrovertida y fanática de las compras era mi hermana favorita. Es la novia de Jasper.

Emmett. Musculoso y de complexión tan grande que le hacía similar a un oso. La mayoría de los chicos se sentían intimidados por el, gracioso hasta el punto de no tomarse nada en serio, pero también era objeto de burlas entre nosotros porque no era muy bueno en lo que se refiere al aprendizaje.

Jasper. Era musculoso, aunque más delgado que Emmett, y siempre parecía tener una solución a todo, pero la verdad es que le agarraban ataques emos cuando Alice se enfadaba con el y la verdad es que era mejor dejarlo solo en esos momentos.

Sonreí, Jessica estaba nerviosa y se había sonrojado por el comentario de Emmett. Y no es que ella fuera la persona menos conflictiva del mundo, lo que pasa es que los chicos de la escuela se sentían incómodos e intimidados con la presencia de mis hermanos.

_Nos vemos luego, Edward._ Me dijo sin mirarme, y luego se fue apresuradamente.

_ Perdedora_ Murmuro Rosalie con asco.

_Vamos a clases_ Les dije, mirando mi reloj de muñeca_ Se nos va a hacer tarde.

_ Oye, Edward parece que te gustó el auto ¿No?_ Me preguntó alice, mientras caminábamos hacia las puertas del instituto.

_Si me encantó. Pero ¿Cómo es que mis adorados hermanos no estuvieron allí para presenciar ese momento tan emotivo?_ Les pregunté con voz dramática. Ellos se echaron a reír.

_ Mira el lado bueno, ahora no tendrás que esperar a que nuestros padres nos vengan a buscar y además ¿Hay una cosa mejor que tener a tus cuatro queridos hermanos en el mismo auto mientras nos llevas a casa?

Pero yo no le respondí enseguida porque, como me pasaba siempre, quedé aturdido por la avalancha de pensamientos que me embargaron apenas pise la escuela.

Si, ya sé. ¿Cómo es que puedo escuchar los pensamientos de la gente? No, no estoy loco. Bueno la verdad es que al principio pensé eso pero luego mis padres me explicaron todo.

Todos somos incomprensiblemente raros.

No raros de inadaptados sociales, seguramente somos los más populares de la escuela, si no raros por las siguientes características, hice una lista en mi mente.

1_ Tres de nosotros poseían dones geniales.

2_ No envejecíamos.

3_ Los siete, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, éramos inigualablemente hermosos.

4_ Éramos un poco más fuertes y rápidos que los humanos normales.

Seguramente pensaran que mis hermanos son todos unos locos y aborrecibles mounstros por ponerse de novios siendo hermanos; pero esperen.

Yo y Alice si somos hijos biológicos de Carlisle y Esme. Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos y se mudaron con nosotros luego de que sus padres hubieran muerto en la gripe española que arrasó con todo en 1918. Aunque nos quedamos perplejos al oír su historia, al parecer, ellos eran iguales a nosotros y llevaban treinta años de no envejecer. Carlisle no cabía en sí de gozo ¡Al fin habíamos encontrado a personas iguales a nosotros! Yo y Alice, o duende como yo le digo, los tratamos como hermanos aunque siempre me parecía detectar miradas que se dirigían el duendecillo y Jasper. Esos cinco fueron cinco años que pasamos en paz.

Pero un día llegó Rosalie, había ido a dar un paseo por el bosque, con un hombre todo ensangrentado y agonizante. Mi padre lo atendió enseguida (Tenía unas camillas en el sótano) y pudo salvarlo a tiempo. Luego estuvo varios meses en coma pero seguía allí en la casa, Rosalie, por algún motivo que solo ella conocía, deseaba tenerlo en casa hasta que despertara. Mi padre no se opuso ya que no podía controlar la situación si había alguna crisis, luego el despertó.

Dijo llamarse Emmett y también que por algún motivo no podía envejecer, y ya estaba más que harto de ver a las personas que quería, morir. Por ese motivo decidió suicidarse de una forma insólita; enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo con un oso. Por eso había quedado en esas condiciones. En ese momento, creí que a mi padre le iba a dar un ataque por que se reí de lo contento que estaba, le explicó a Emmett que nosotros estábamos en su misma situación y que si quería podía quedarse a vivir con nuestra familia. El aceptó gustoso, y como no, yo ya había visto la forma en la que miraba a Rose y como ella lo miraba a él.

Con el tiempo fuimos descubriendo cosas, por ejemplo que Jasper, Alice y yo poseíamos dones, extraños si, pero útiles.

Jasper era capas de controlar sus emociones, sentir las de los demás y hacer que los demás sientan las suyas. Por ejemplo, si yo estaba furioso el lo sentía y enviaba una ola de tranquilidad hacía mi para que me calmara. En cambio, si el estaba triste todos en la casa nos sentíamos tristes

Alice era capaz de ver el futuro, no todo sino pequeñas visiones que podían cambiar depende de las decisiones que tomara la persona de quien se tratara la visión.

Y yo podía leer las mentes de todos en un kilómetro a la redonda, no era voluntario, es decir, yo no elegía que mente leer y que otras no, sino que era como muchas voces juntas que hablaban a la vez y yo podía prestarle atención tanto como podía ignorarlas. Me había servido mucho para saber que pensaban las chicas del instituto de mí, y como es obvio, todas estaban _deslumbradas _por mi belleza.

_ ¿Por qué no se compran todos un auto y ya?_ Pregunté molesto. Al ser inmortales (nos hacía sentir importantes usar ese adjetivo) poseíamos suficiente dinero como para mantener a flote un país pequeño durante una década.

_ Porque nosotros a diferencia de ti _ Me dijo apuntándome Rosalie_ Queremos trabajar y comprarnos con nuestro dinero coches propios._ _Niñito mimado._

_ Hump_ Contesté enfurruñado, porque estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de los pensamientos de nuestros compañeros al caminar los cinco por el pasillo.

_Rosalie es hermosa_

_Alice no camina, baila_

_Ese grandote Cullen me da miedo_

_Jasper es tan lindo…_

_Edward es tan sexy_

_¡No puedo esperar para contarles a mis amigos que oí al director mencionar que nuevos alumnos vendrán mañana!_

Un momento. ¿Nuevos alumnos?


	2. La diosa griega

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Un momento ¿Nuevos alumnos? Me volteé para ver al chico que había pensado eso. Mike Newton, estaba completamente petrificado porque yo lo miraba fijamente. Caminé hacía y le dije.

_Oye, he oído un rumor de que vendrán chicos nuevos a la escuela. ¿Es cierto?_ Le pregunté con una sonrisa amistosa que no mostraba mi dentadura, la gente solía asustarse cuando le mostraba los dientes.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si… eh… ¡Si! Lo de los estudiantes… bueno, yo…_ Idiota. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

_ ¡Bueno vamos chico, habla!_ Encontré la respuesta rápidamente. Parece ser que mis hermanos escucharon lo de los chicos nuevos y vinieron conmigo, porque los cinco teníamos acorralado a Newton contra los casilleros. Emmett era el que había hablado y también era el que estaba más cerca de él.

El niño se puso pálido.

_ Bueno la verdad es que si escuché algo_ Aplausos. Había logrado formar una oración sin tartamudear_ Escuché al director Grenee decir que mañana vendrían 6 estudiantes nuevos. Cinco que creo que vivían juntos, y uno de la reserva de la Push._ _Tal vez si los ayudo querrían estar conmigo, voy a volverme muy popular_ Estúpido Newton, estar con él, jaja ni que estuviéramos locos._ También escuché que el señor Grenee le decía a el profesor Vanner que esos chicos eran un poco raros.

_ Hum Deben ser ratas de laboratorio_ Especuló Emmett_ Que mala suerte la verdad esperaba poder encontrar alguien para el equipo de football y como la semana entrante se hacen las audiciones pensé que sería bueno ir reuniendo gente…

_Yo podría entrar en el equipo, todo el mundo me dice que se jugar bien_ Dijo Mike Newton arrogantemente.

__Tu madre no es todo el mundo__ Pensó Jasper. Yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme.

_Eh… si son el lunes de la semana entrante_ Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. _Ahora que lo veo bien, Newton tiene un excelente cuerpo para hacer de valón. _

_ Vamos a llegar tarde a clases_ Nos dijo Alice, tenía razón asique todos corrimos hacía la primera que teníamos aquel día: Biología.

Yo me sentaba solo, el profesor todavía no había llegado, y como mi mesa estaba en el fondo de la clase y junto a la ventana me dediqué a mirar afuera.

Si que estaba decepcionado. Yo pensaba que los nuevos, iban a ser 6 hermosas chicas de ciudad, acostumbradas a los halagos, y que no cedían fácilmente. Eso si sería un reto. Pero cuando Newton se refirió a ellos utilizó "Los chicos nuevos" y parecía que lo único que se sabía de ellos era que eran medios raros. Chicos + rareza = Nerds o tarados.

El día pasó muy rápido y apenas me di cuenta de que estábamos en la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, hace 25 años que veníamos usándola. Cada vez que nos graduamos, siempre esperábamos un lapso de diez años para que los profesores que nos enseñaban a nosotros se jubilen, se trasladen o se mueran.

_ Alice, ¿No puedes ver quienes son los chicos nuevos?_ Le pregunté a mi hermana, tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

_No, es lo que he estado tratando de hacer desde que comenzó el almuerzo pero por alguna razón no logro ver nada._ Me dijo con vos realmente frustrada.

_ ¿Que pasa Alice, estás perdiendo tu don?_ Le preguntó Emmett burlón.

Alice le lanzó una mirada que me hizo temblar y luego le tiró una manzana dándole de lleno en la frente.

_ ¡No me molestes!_ Rugió y medio comedor se quedó en silencio.

Nota mental: No molestar a Alice cuando está frustrada.

Agradecí cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo, pues no quería pasar tiempo con Alice hasta que se hubiera calmado, o más bien, hasta que haya dejado de lanzarle manzanas a la gente.

Pero al sentarme en la clase de historia, casi rogué para que Alice estuviera allí lanzando fruta, era increíble que el profesor Bortex pudiera narrar sangrientas batallas y guerras monstruosas y hacer que sonara tan aburrido como pasar un día entero hablando con un árbol.

Además de que tenía que soportar a Jessica Stanley, para mi desgracia era mi compañera de banco, que me asediaba con pensamientos nada inocentes hacía mi persona.

Estaba mortalmente soñoliento, el minutero pasaba lentamente, tictac, tictac, tictac. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no ponían un reloj digital?

_Cómo me gustaría estar con Edward en mi habitación y que él me…_

¡¡Noooooooo!! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Maldita pervertida y libidinosa Jessica Stanley! ¿Es que no podía mantener sus hormonas controladas?

Podía ver en sus ojos un brillo de excitación por esa asquerosa fantasía, que no ocurriría ni en mil años, ni aunque fuera la última mujer del mundo.

Esta clase si que estaba resultando enervante, de verdad.

Para colmo, ahora ni siquiera podría desahogar mi frustración besando a una porrista después de clases, por que ya estaba cansado de ellas. Había estado con todas y ahora me había aburrido. Mmm tal vez cuando me graduara, podría ir a alguna universidad, siempre que toda nuestra familia se graduaba nos escondíamos por diez años para luego volver al instituto, era horrible y muy enervante. Ya habíamos pensado en la posibilidad de trasladarnos. Pero nos encantaba Forks todos habíamos crecido y vivido allí y no queríamos irnos, al menos no todavía, porque primero queríamos estar seguros de porque teníamos estas extrañas y excepcionales cualidades.

Sonó el timbre de salida y nunca me había alegrado más de oírlo; corrí hacía el Volvo y me quedé adentro esperando a mis hermanos.

_ Si que tenías prisa_ Me dijo Emmett entrando sentándose en el asiento del copiloto diez minutos después._ ¿Qué te pasó?

_ Jessica Stanley me estaba volviendo loco con sus descabellados pensamientos. Que no eran muy castos que digamos_ Añadí.

Los chicos se entraron a reír.

_Ya ¡ya!_ Les dije, mientras conducía regreso a casa._ ¿Qué clase de familia son sino se apiadan de su pobre hermano que está siendo acosado?_ Les dije haciéndome el triste.

_No te preocupes Edward_ Me dijo Rose poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Estábamos por llegar a casa._ Si quieres puedo encarar a Stanley y ordenarle que te deje de molestar.

_ No, no Rose_ Me apresuré a apaciguarla, mientras estacionaba en nuestro garaje, atrás del Mercedes de Carlisle. Seguramente, Rosalie era capaz de pegarle en la cabeza con un destornillador_ Puedo arreglármelas solo.

Todos nos bajamos, saludé a Esme y Carlisle, y fui a mi habitación a escuchar algo de Rock.

Luego de unos momentos empezó una canción algo triste de Kiss, lentamente y sin proponérmelo, me fui hundiendo en las sombras.

Caminaba por un pasillo repleto de mujeres sin rostro de cuerpos hermosos y que me llamaban. Pero yo no las escuchaba, les tenía miedo y debía hacer algo demasiado importante como para distraerme.

_Edward.

Las mujeres me enseñaban los dientes, pero yo sabía que le temían a algo, porque no me atacaban. Al final de ese pasillo estaba lo que yo tanto deseaba.

_Edward, despierta.

Pero ¿Qué era? Esa cosa que yo buscaba con desesperación, y que estaba tan cercana. Yo sabía que lo que estaba buscando era lo único que causaba que todas esas mujeres no me atacaran.

_Edward, vamos.

Al fin llegué al final del pasillo. Con el corazón palpitando fuertemente, giré el pomo de la puerta y entre. Me ví rodeado por una intensa luz blanca, sentí que la cosa que estaba buscando estaba justo detrás de mí. Me volteé lentamente y…

¡Edward!_ Y me empujaron tan fuerte que me caí de la cama.

Me levanté a tropezones y le lancé una mirada furibunda a Alice, que me miraba con culpa.

_Lo siento, Edward. Es que te quedaste dormido escuchando ese horrible CD y bueno… estabas teniendo una pesadilla_ Me explicó mientras veía con ojo crítico mi ropa arrugada.

_ Bueno, dile a Esme que ya bajo a cenar._ Le dije, aunque cuando miré por la ventana estaba oscureciendo ¿Íbamos a comer tan temprano? Debían ser algo así como las siete de la tarde. Aún estaba aturdido por ese extraño sueño.

Ella me miraba sonriente y su sonrisa se iba ensanchando más a medida que mi cara iba mostrando confusión.

_Alice ¿Qué hora es?_ Le dije, no me parecía haber dormido mucho, es más, aun tenía sueño.

_ Son las siete y media…_ Suspiré, no era tan tarde como creía_…de la mañana.

_ ¿¡Qué!?_ ¿¡Cómo podía ser posible!? Ni siquiera recordaba haberme dormido… Pero un momento. Si eran las siete y media eso significaba..._ ¡La escuela!

_ Tranquilo hermanito, yo ya tengo todo listo. Sobre tu mesa de luz está la ropa que vas a usar hoy. Solo te falta bañarte_ Revisó el reloj_ Y yo que tú me baño rápido_ Luego se fue de la habitación.

Maldiciendo me di el baño más rápido de la historia y me ponía la ropa que me había dejado Alice. La cual consistía en unos Jeans negros ni muy apretados ni muy sueltos, una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas converse de un negro azabachezco.

Me fui pitando hacía el Volvo, sin poder desayunar, donde mis hermanos me esperaban con rostros sonrientes.

_ ¿Por qué tan alterado hermano?_ Me preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa.

_ Porque el mundo está repleto de idiotas como tú_ Le dije irritado. Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto por haberse quedado dormido y lo único que me faltaba era que Emmett empezara a tomarme el pelo.

_ ¡Oye!_ me reprendió Rosalie_ No molestes a mi Emmy-pooh.

Hubo unos segundos de completo silencio, luego todos estallamos en carcajadas.

_ ¿Emmy-pooh?_ Logre articular, mientras seguía riéndome. Emmett estaba rojo hasta las orejas y Rosalie nos miraba con la reprobación marcada es su rostro.

_ No se burlen_ Dijo Emmy-pooh_ Que yo sepa ustedes no están mejor que yo ¿No es cierto duendecillo, Marilyn y Eddie?_ Preguntó y todos lo miramos con furia.

El sonrió burlón.

_ Eso creí_ Dijo con satisfacción mientas yo subía al asiento del conductor._ Y creo que deberíamos apurarnos ya que gracias a Eddie el dormilón vamos a llegar tarde._ Dijo mirándome.

Yo conté mentalmente hasta diez conteniendo las ganas de tirarme encima de el y matarlo a golpes. Jasper debió percibir mi estado de ánimo porque envió olas de tranquilidad al coche.

_ Gracias_ Susurré. Luego arranqué el coche y me dirigí al instituto.

_ Oye, Edward, ¿Ya encontraste a tu chica ideal?_ Me preguntó Rose, sin mucha esperanza.

_ No._ Contesté con indiferencia. Rose o Alice siempre me hacía esa clase de preguntas_ Y la verdad es que ni siquiera la estoy buscando, así que deja de perder el tiempo hermanita. Y lo mismo te digo a ti Alice.

Ellas apesadumbradas negaron con la cabeza.

_ Eh Jasper, te hago una apuesta ¿quieres?_ Preguntó de repente Emmett, con el brillo en los ojos que siempre tenía cuando veía la posibilidad de ganar dinero.

_ Umh… depende ¿Qué quieres apostar?_Le contestó Jasper mirándolo con recelo.

_ 1.000 dólares a que Edward va a pasar este siglo completamente solo.

_ Pues no lo creo. Tengo el presentimiento de que el amor llegará a la vida de nuestro hermano. Pero bueno, 1.000 dólares al ganador_ Y se estrecharon las manos justo cuando llegamos al instituto. En eso, Alice tuvo una visión.

Ésta visión debía ser segundos después de que bajáramos del auto, porque yo estaba junto a mi coche con Jessica acorralándome.

_ ¡Ay, no!_ Gemí. Lo único que me faltaba era que Stanley me molestara.

La visión de Alice era acertada, apenas bajé del auto Jessica me llamó.

_ Hola, Eddie_ ¿¡Disculpa!? ¿¡Cómo que Eddie!?_ Me debes una vuelta en tu coche ¿recuerdas?_ Me dijo con un tono eh ¿Seductor? Nunca había sentido tanto asco_ ¿Qué te parece si hoy en la tarde nos juntamos en tu casa para hacer la tarea de historia?_ ¡¡Noooooooo!!

_ Eh… lo que pasa es que… yo…_ ¡Maldición! ¡Me estoy pareciendo a Mike Newton!_ Yo ya hice mi tarea de historia_ Pero que listo soy.

_ Pero… si todavía no nos las dan_ Replicó Jessica alzando las cejas. Mis hermanos rieron.

_ ¡Ah! Cierto… Eh, lo que pasa es que Alice quiere ir compras y yo debo cargar las bolsas_ ¡Si! ¡Excelente excusa!

_ No importa, Jasper puede acompañarme._ Dijo mi hermana preferida (Nótese el sarcasmo) Maldita Alice.

_ ¡Ay! Pero que cabeza la mía. Olvidé por completo que debía jugar con Emmett al football _ Dije mirando a Emmett con cara de No-te-atrevas-a-contradecirme.

_ Parece que todos estamos por las nubes hoy, hermanito. Olvidé completamente que debía arreglar mi auto con Rose_ ¡Te vas a arrepentir maldito Emmett!

_ ¡Genial! Entonces no hay problema ¿Verdad?_ ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿¡Qué hago!?_ ¿Te parece juntarnos a las seis?_ Preguntó agitando sus pestañas.

Pero no pude contestar nada por que en ese momento entró en el instituto un auto perfecto y genial que nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Todos los pensamientos de la escuela eran los mismos.

¿Qué hacía un Lamborghini negro murciélago en Forks?

Se estacionó al lado nuestro con un ruido casi imperceptible. Esperamos a que bajara el conductor, todos en la escuela estaban quietos mirando el auto. Se abrió la puerta hacía arriba y bajó una mujer, ¿Mujer? No, ella era más que eso; Era una diosa griega.


	3. El reto

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Capítulo 3: El reto

¿Mujer? No, ella era más que eso; Era una diosa griega.

Tenía la piel pálida con grandes ojeras purpúreas, debajo de unos ojos dorados. El pelo era espeso y castaño oscuro con ondulaciones en las puntas y que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Le caía en catarata por la espalda y los hombros. Su nariz era recta y tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, sus labios llenos y carnosos tenían un color rosado muy claro. No usaba maquillaje, pero de todas formas no lo necesitaba, su piel color marfil brillaba débilmente. Era la persona más perfecta que alguna vez haya visto y que vería jamás.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban a unas piernas perfectas y bien torneadas, una remera con mangas un poco más debajo de los hombros negra de modal y unas botas, que seguramente le deberían llegar un poco más arriba del tobillo, de cuero negro.

La puerta de cristales polarizados se cerró automáticamente una vez que su ocupante estuvo fuera del coche y ella camino, no, más bien flotó hacía la entrada. Completamente indiferente a las miradas embobadas de los chicos y las miradas celosas o de adoración de las chicas.

Sin reflexionarlo la seguí, mi cuerpo actuó sin el consentimiento de mi mente y yo no hice nada para impedirlo. Era extraño; pero parecía ser que lo que más quería en ese momento era estar cerca de esa perfecta diosa.

Entre a la escuela, pero ¿Qué demonios? Los pasillos estaban vacíos, maldije internamente, mientras los alumnos comenzaban a entrar al lugar sin otra cosa de que hablar que de la chica nueva.

_Está buenísima_

_Es bellísima_

_Creo que le vendría bien una buena noche de sueño_

_Es el mejor auto que he visto en mi vida_

_Como me gustaría que ella me…_

Después de escuchar ese último pensamiento pervertido, dirigí mi atención a mis hermanos. Que solo estaban a unos metros de mí.

_Era bellísima, ojalá pudiéramos ser amigas. Estoy segura de que le gustan las compras viendo su ropa de diseñador…__ Alice. Siempre pensando en hacer amigos y en las compras.

_Ese auto es muy frágil, además de que es muy ostentoso. Y esas ojeras.. Seguramente no pudo dormir porque estuvo toda la noche admirándose ella misma…__ Rosalie estaba furiosa porque esa chica superaba su belleza con creces, y buscaba algún defecto para sentirse mejor.

_Esa chica estaba buenísima__ El pensamiento de Emmett me sorprendió, puesto que el siempre prestaba atención únicamente a Rose_ _Pero ¿En qué estoy pensando? Yo estoy muy feliz con Rosalie, ella es sexy, sensual, hermosa. Hasta puedo recordar con total nitidez cuando en nuestro aniversario ella…__Bien, no quería seguir leyendo los pensamientos del libidinoso de Emmett.

_Esa mujer si que era bonita… me pregunto si… ¿¡Pero en que demonios pienso!? Alice es mil veces más linda que ella, mas simpática que ella, más…__ Bueno, Jasper se volvió loco.

_ Debemos ir a clase._ Dijo Alice, mientras se imaginaba a ella y a la nueva abrazadas y con miles de bolsas llenas de ropa en las manos.

Maldita biología, era siempre lo mismo. Veinticinco años habían pasado y los endemoniados programas de estudio no habían cambiado una pizca. Me senté en mi habitual asiento y esperé a que llegara el resto de la clase.

Cuando el aula estaba llena, el señor Batner empezó con el mismo discurso de la sangre.

_ Como ustedes sabrán, el torrente sanguíneo…_ Pero el viejo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la diosa griega flotó elegantemente hacía el profesor. Todos los alumnos tenían la mirada clavada en ella igual que yo. Esperaba con ansias oír su voz.

Pero me quedé con las ganas. Ella sin decir palabra le entregó al señor Batner la libreta de asistencia para que la firmara.

_Umh Isabella Mary Swan, mmm, es muy bonita… __ Maldito profesor pedofilo y pervertido. Pero bueno, gracias a él sé su nombre.

_ Siéntese allí, con el señor Cullen_ Dijo señalando mi lugar_ Es el único libre._ ¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!

Ella obedeció y sin decir palabra, caminó hasta mi asiento, cuando la vi de cerca quedé deslumbrado por su belleza. Se sentó y cuando su pelo se agitó pude percibir un olor a fresas que me volvió loco. Esa chica tenía que ser mía.

El profesor volvió a retomar su discurso, pero para mi sorpresa ella tomó una hoja y empezó a escribir algo que no alcancé a ver, porque había usado su pelo como una barrera entre nosotros.

Supuse que estaría tomando apuntes, pero ¿Para qué suponer si podía entrar es su mente?

Escuché con atención.

…

¿Qué demonios…?

…

Tal vez necesito concentrarme más.

…

¡Maldición! ¿Qué está pasando?

No escuché nada por más que fijé la atención en ella. Era como si allí no se sentara nadie. Me concentré, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

Mi mirada se trabó de nuevo en esos grandes ojos dorados que miraban fijamente el papel que estaba escribiendo.

No oía nada más que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba. Nada en absoluto.

Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo?

Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté aún más atención.

De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza todas las voces de alrededor que había contenido hasta ese momento.

_Es tan linda, debo pedirle que salga conmigo…__Me pregunto qué música le gustará... Quizás podría mencionar ese nuevo CD..., _pensaba Mike Newton, dos mesas másallá, concentrado en Bella.

Eric Yorkie refunfuñaba mentalmente con sus pensamientos girando también alrededor de la chica-diosa-nueva. _Hay que ver cómo_ _la mira. No le basta con tener a más de la mitad de las chicas del_ _instituto pendientes de él._

_Es vergonzoso. Cualquiera pensaría que es famosa o algo por el estilo... La mira incluso Edward Cullen... _Lauren Mallory estabatan celosa que, en realidad, su rostro debería haber tenidoel color del jade oscuro. La mente de la chica continuóescupiendo vitriolo.

_Apuesto a que todo el mundo le ha preguntado eso. Pero me gustaría hablar con ella. He de pensar en alguna pregunta más original... _meditaba Ashley Dowling.

_Quizás esté en mi clase de Español... _pensaba esperanzada June Richardson.

_Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios de Lengua. Espero que mamá… _Angela Weber, un muchachatranquila, cuyos pensamientos eran generalmenteamables, algo poco habitual, era la única en el salón que noestaba obsesionada con Bella.

Podía oírlos a todos, oía cada insignificancia que se les ocurriera conforme pasaba por su mente, pero nada en absoluto procedente de aquella nueva alumna, que me quitaba el aliento.

Me sentí increíblemente frustrado, pero iba tratar de resolver esto más tarde, tenía que aprovechar esta hora para hablarle.

Pero ¡Maldita sea! El profesor iba e escucharme, no me quedaba otra opción que comunicarme con ella por escrito.

**Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen.**

Le pasé el papel.

Ella suspiró, quise saber porque y me maldije a mi mismo por no poder leer su mente.

**Soy Bella,, Bella Swan**

Me sorprendió su letra estilizada y pulcra, la mayoría de los alumnos no le daban la más mínima importancia a la prolijidad, aunque en 1908 era obligatorio tener buena letra. Al parecer ella era una estudiante aplicada.

**¿Por qué viniste a éste instituto?**

Quería, no, necesitaba saber más de ella.

**¿Y tú? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?**

Tramposa, ¿Es qué no me quería contestar?

**Yo te pregunté primero.**

Escuché un bufido.

**Eso no te lo puedo decir. ¿Qué más quieres saber? No eres el único que me pregunta cosas esta mañana…**

Bueno al parecer está molesta, no le gusta que le pregunten cosas acerca de su vida privada. Maldición, empezamos mal.

**Lo lamento. Solamente tenía curiosidad, no volveré a molestarte.**

Genial, ahora ella escribiría algo así como que no es molestia y yo podrá hacer preguntas. ¡Las chicas son tan predecibles!

**Eso espero.**

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que "Eso espero"!? ¿Está loca, o qué? ¿¡Es que no se ha fijado en mí!? ¿¡No se da cuenta de que soy el chico mejor parecido en toda la escuela!? Pensándolo bien tal vez tuviera problemas de vista.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase y me sobresalté; había olvidado que estábamos en clase. Ella recogió sus cosas con parsimonia y la mirada perdida, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió elegantemente del salón.

Me dio risa que los alumnos se apartaran para dejarla pasar, e imaginé como se pondría Rosalie al ver algo como aquello.

Junté mis cosas, apesadumbrado, pensando en mi fallido intento de tratar de entablar una conversación con Bella-sexy-Swan

Estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando me fijé en la mente de Alice, me detuve abruptamente al darme cuenta de que ella se encontraba frente a Bella.

_Hola, eres Isabella ¿Cierto?_ Le dijo ella.

_ Bella._ Corrigió, y yo me quedé embobado, su voz sonaba tan bonita, tan musical… Sonaba como el repique de mil campanas.

**_ **Oye, Bella ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?_ Preguntó esperanzada, ella hizo una mueca como si estuviera a punto de decir que no. Entonces Alice usó su arma secreta_ Por favoooor_ Suplicó poniendo su mejor cara de perrito degollado.

Ella vaciló pero luego murmuro un "bueno".

Me dirigí como flecha hacía la cafetería, contento por primera vez de tener una hermana, y pensando en las miles de preguntas que le haría a Bella.

Apenas entré me regocijé con lo que estaba viendo. Bella estaba sentada en la misma mesa que mis hermanos, al lado de Alice y Emmett.

Alice, estaba más que contenta y pensaba en la buena suerte que había tenido al encontrar una amiga que tuviera buen cuerpo para probarse miles de ropas.

Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas, maldecía en su interior a Alice y a Bella, mientras continuaba con la tarea de buscarle defectos y sentirse bien consigo misma.

Emmett y Jasper tenían la misma cara de culpabilidad por sentirse atraídos por la chica nueva y ambos intentaban recordar los momentos más eróticos que habían pasado con sus respectivas novias.

¡Puaj! No necesitaba ver eso.

Bella estaba sumamente incomoda, aunque no pudiera leerle la mente, eso se notaba a millas de distancia.

Ninguno hablaba, a excepción de Alice que agobiaba a Bella con preguntas sobre moda, sin dejarle contestar ninguna, porque apenas decía una, se le ocurría otra y otra y otra.

Tomé una bandeja y me serví una manzana y una gaseosa; no tenía hambre.

Bella alzó las cejas con incredulidad y ¿Fastidio? No, debía ser otra cosa. Ninguna mujer puede estar fastidiada estando yo cerca. Me dirigí resueltamente a la mesa, y para acabar con el clima de incomodidad (Seguramente culpa de Jasper) me burlé de Alice.

_ Parece que has atrapado a Bella ¿A que si duendecillo?_ Pregunté utilizando el apodo que ella más odiaba; funcionó, dejó de hablarle a Bella y me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

_ ¿Cómo que duendecillo?_ Preguntó furiosa, a su lado Bella ponía cara de alivio.

_ Vamos hermana, no finjas, yo se que es tu apodo favorito_ Bromee mientras ella me taladraba con la mirada._ Y dime Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ Guau que genial idea; preguntarle la edad. Aplausos.

_ Diecisiete_ Dijo y yo me quedé en blanco observándola fijamente.

Me dejó completamente descolocado, la forma en que sus labios llenos se movían con sensualidad, como su voz musical penetraba en mis oídos y me hacía desvariar, como sus expresivos ojos dorados me miraban mientras hablaba, la forma en que me perdía en ellos… nunca lo había sentido antes.

¡RING!

¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Se acabó la hora del almuerzo tan pronto? ¿Quién demonios tocaba la campana? Porque me gustaría ir y patearle bien el

* * *

¡Hasta que al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo!

No es que lo estuviera pasando mal en mi clase de química con mi amado Jasper sentado a mi lado; lo que pasa es que tenía muchas ganas de trabar amistad con Bella, extrañamente aun no podía ver su futuro, y eso me frustraba de sobremanera, pero cuando mi amado novio sentía mi estado de ánimo, me tranquilizaba y alegraba con su don. ¿No es genial? Me dirigía a la cafetería.

En fin, no perdería esta oportunidad de entablar una conversación con Bella, y hablando de ella… ¡Valla que suerte tengo! En este momento la chica estaba haciendo la fila para recibir el almuerzo.

_ ¡Hola chica nueva!_ La saludé amigablemente. Ella me miro evaluándole por un rato y luego me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, que se podía interpretar como un saludo.

Mmm. Chica de difícil ¿eh? ¡Pues todavía no ha nacido la persona que se halla podido resistir a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! ¡Y si esa niñita (digo niñita porque con los años que tengo podría ser su abuela) quiere ponerla difícil, yo también!

_ Hola, eres Isabella ¿Cierto?_ Pregunté, aunque claro, toda la escuela sabía su nombre.

_ Bella_ Corrigió con voz queda. Tenía una voz muy bonita, más adelante debería preguntarle si tiene una banda de música o algo por el estilo.

**_ **Oye, Bella ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?_ Pregunté esperanzada, ella hizo una mueca como si estuviera a punto de decir que no. Bien; no me deja opción, utilizaré mi arma secreta_ Por favoooor_ Supliqué poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito degollado.

Vaciló y luego murmuro derrotada un "bueno"

_ ¡Genial! Oh, ¿Bella, no? ¿Entonces no te gusta tu nombre? Ay, amiga, ¡no sabes cuanto te entiendo! Yo también odio mi nombre; Mary Alice Brandon Cullen ¿¡Pero en que estaba pensando mi madre!? Por cierto ¿Dónde vives? ¿Te gusta ir de compras? ¿Dónde compraste tu auto? ¿Y esa ropa? Esas botas son geniales ¿Son de diseñador? Porque yo el otro día fui al centro comercial en Port Angels y…_ Y seguí hablando, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi mesa. Yo la traía agarrada del brazo para que no se fuera a ir y apenas llegue la senté junto a mí.

_... Porque generalmente las tiendas no eligen bien sus diseños. Hubo una vez que…_ Pero justo en ese momento llegó Edward con una sonrisa en la cara; no se me escapó el hecho de que mirara todo el tiempo a Bella, y que ella lo mirara a el con sorpresa y fastidio. Ja, al parecer mi hermano ya estuvo fastidiándola.

_ Parece que has atrapado a Bella ¿A que si duendecillo?_ Me preguntó utilizando el apodo que yo más odiaba; ¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué quería avergonzarme frente a Bella!? ¿¡Era eso!? ¿O quería parecer superior frente a ella? Le lancé una mirada furibunda y llena de reproche.

_ ¿Cómo que duendecillo?_ Pregunté furiosa. ¡Maldito idiota!

_ Vamos hermana, no finjas, yo se que es tu apodo favorito_ Bromeó mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada._ Y dime Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ Guau que genial tema de conversación, Edward; preguntarle la edad. Aplausos para el idiota de mi hermano.

_ Diecisiete_ Dijo y el se quedó en congelado observándola fijamente.

¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hermano se quedó sin habla frente a una chica! ¡No esperen! Es más que eso. A ver; veamos los síntomas:

1_ Sonríe cada vez que la ve.

2_ Se queda mirándola embobado y con sonrisa de idiota enamorado cuando cree que nadie lo mira.

3_ Se la queda mirando con cara de estúpido cuando ella habla.

4_ Ya trató de conquistarla.

5_ Quiere hacerse el importante y el cool delante de ella.

Diagnóstico: ¡¡ESTA ENAMORADO!!

¡Siiiiiiiiiii! Mi hermanito por fin encontró a su alma gemela a su media naranja a su, a su… ¡Al amor de su vida! No puedo esperar a contárselo a Rose, ella debe ayudarme con un plan para que los dos se pongan de novios, se casen y tengan hijos a los que le pondrán de nombre Alice y Jasper ¡Si!

¡RING!

¡Genial! ¡Gracias a quien sea que toque la campana! ¡Ahora podré hablar con Rosalie en mi clase de física, porque ella se sienta conmigo!

* * *

Maldita clase de geografía, maldito el maestro, malditos sus mapas, malditos los alumnos, maldita su tarea, maldita Jessica Stanley, maldita… ¿¡Que hace ella aquí!?

No lo puedo creer, ¡justo cuando pensé que no podría volver a verla en todo el día, ella entra en el salón! Le entregó la planilla de asistencia y el profesor la mandó a sentarse con ¿¡Mike Newton!? ¡NOOOO!

¿Por qué no la sentó conmigo? ¿¡Por qué!? La respuesta me llegó al escuchar un solo pensamiento.

_Edward es tan sexy_

¡Aggh! ¡¡MALDITA JESSICA STANLEY!! ¡MALDITA! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que ella se había sentado conmigo! ¿Es que no se cansa de molestarme? Le lancé una mirada de repulsión, y ella, que había estado mirándome embobada, apartó la mirada, asustada.

_ Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quién le estaba hablando a Bella!? Cómo tenía un oído un poco más agudizado que los humanos normales, pude escuchar la conversación de Mike con Bella, cuatro mesas atrás mío.

_ Bien, Mike._ ¿Disculpa? ¿¡Cómo que "Bien Mike"? Al rubio idiota le hablaba ¿¡y a mí no!?

_ Te gustaría salir hoy en la noche_ JAJAJAJA ¡Que idiota que es Mike Newton! Apenas la conoce y ya la está invitando a salir ¡Que chico tan estúpido!

Se nota que con la única mujer con la que ha estado es con su madre.

Esperé para ver que le contestaba ella.

_ No_ Dijo con tono cruel y cortante, y yo me quedé sin respiración. Mike estaba llorando por dentro y yo estaba muy impactado.

Bella había sido muy cruel en el momento de rechazar a Mike y eso me dejó bastante confundido. ¿Y si yo le pedía salir y me rechazaba con un frío e indiferente "no"? No parecía que se sintiera culpable por el hecho de haber rechazado de ese modo Mike. De hecho, no parecía que sintiera nada, su cara no revelaba absolutamente ninguna emoción. Y lo poco que había averiguado de sus sentimientos (incredulidad, fastidio, alivio) me lo habían dicho sus ojos. Me fije mejor para ver que me revelaban sus ojos ésta vez y ella me devolvió la mirada. Volví rápidamente mi vista al frente sonrojado, lo que había visto en su mirada no me había gustado nada. Repulsión, asco y ¿Tristeza?

¿Por qué alguien como ella estaría triste? Era bonita, adinerada y todos se sentían atraídos hacía ella. Entonces ¿Qué la hacía infeliz?

¡RING!

Me sobresalté. Maldita campana ¿Es que no puede sonar más bajo? Era la hora de salida, y todos se precipitaron a la puerta menos ella, que recogió sus cosas lentamente y luego caminó elegantemente hacía la puerta.

Yo la seguí sin pensarlo, mientras ella hacía caso omiso a mi presencia y a las miradas de deseo o celos que le dirigían los estudiantes al verla pasar.

Realmente la admiraba por su actitud indiferente y misteriosa. Su personalidad era extremadamente atrayente, además de que no era engreída como Rosalie o Jessica, que se regodeaban con su "belleza". Y no es que esté diciendo que Jessica Stanley es bella, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes la consideraban sexy. Pobres chicos ciegos, los compadezco.

Salió afuera y se dirigió hacía su coche, a tres metros de él y sin dejar de caminar sacó un pequeño control remoto y apretó un botón.

_ Alarma desactivada_ Se escuchó una voz automatizada venir del auto y todos se quedaron viéndolo impresionados.

Puso marcha atrás y se alejó del instituto a toda velocidad.

Yo la observé irse, mientras pensaba que ella era un gran reto, un reto que iba a superar.


	4. El perro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Volví con mis hermanos a la casa, mientras mis pensamientos divagaban hacia Bella. Apenas llegamos tuve un mal presentimiento, no se porque.

A mi lado Alice se partía de la risa, pero me bloqueó sus pensamientos con recuerdos de ella y Jasper siendo "cariñosos" y no seguí insistiendo.

Me bajé del Volvo y me dirigí hacía la puerta de entrada, aún preguntándome que era lo que me estaba ocultando mi hermana.

Abrí la puerta.

_ Hola Eddie_ Me saludó Jessica Stanley, sentada en un sillón de la sala. ¡¡NOOOOOOO!! ¿¡POR QUÉ A MÍ!? ¿¡ES QUE EL MUNDO ME ODIA!?

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Jessica?_ Dije, maldiciendo al mundo en mi fuero interno.

_ Ay, Eddie, ¿No recuerdas que me dijiste que íbamos a hacer la tarea de historia en tu casa?_ ¡ESTÁ LOCA DE REMATE! ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA, VÍBORA!.... ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTOY CADA VEZ MÁS MOLESTO!?

_Ya basta Jasper_ Dije enojado y el soltó una risita._ Pe… pero aún no son las seis_ Objeté, tratando de recordar la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana.

_ Si, pero como la llegada de la chica nueva__ O debería decir "la perra nueva"__ Distrajo a _todos__ Enfatizó en "todos"_ No sabía si te ibas a acordar.

_ Hay lo lamento pero yo…

_ ¡Hola Jessica!_ Dijo Esme bajando las escaleras y llegando a la sala de estar en la que nos encontrábamos_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ Le dijo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

_ Es que Edward me invitó a hacer la tarea de historia en tu casa_ Dijo con una cara de inocencia que ni ella misma se creía_ Pero iba a objetar algo antes de que tu llegaras. ¿Qué decías, Edward?

_ Eh yo…_ ¡Maldición! Con Esme en la habitación, no podía decirle que no a Jessica. ¡Maldita plaga!_ No, nada._ Suspiré derrotado.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Esme fue a abrir y una voz musical dijo:

_ Buenas tardes; ¿Aquí vive la familia Cullen?

Se me cortó la respiración; ¿Qué hacía Bella en mi casa?

_ Si, querida, ¿Qué necesitas?_ Preguntó mi madre haciéndola pasar.

_ Necesito ver al Dr. Cullen, si no es molestia._ Dijo ella entrando en la habitación.

Era increíble como la habitación se iluminó a penas Bella puso un pie en ella, de inmediato olvidé a Jessica, mi familia y como demonios iba a hacer para salir del lío en que me había metido. Todas mis preocupaciones quedaron reducidas a cenizas y mi cabeza se concentró en un único pensamiento: Bella.

Rosalie en ese momento estaba que echaba chispas, maldecía al mundo y pensaba cosas como "¿¡No tengo suficiente con verla en la escuela!?"

Alice gritaba urras interiormente mientras agradecía su suerte y pensaba si Bella querría ir de compras con ella.

Emmett maldecía por dentro y rogaba "Qué se vaya pronto, por favor, que se vaya pronto" mientras recordaba a Rosalie desnuda. AAHHHHHHHHH ¡ME QUEDÉ CIEGO!

Jasper, maldecía la belleza de Bella y se golpeaba internamente por desearla.

Y yo estaba tan feliz que en ese momento habría aceptado de buen grado hacer la tarea con Jessica.

Bella no se sorprendió de vernos allí, es más, ni siquiera nos miró.

_Voy a ver si está en su oficina, ya vengo_ Dijo Esme y se fue.

_ ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó Alice peligrosamente emocionada.

_ Vengo a hablar con tu padre._ Dijo sin siquiera una sonrisa. Y yo otra vez me quedé deslumbrado por su hermosa voz.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Preguntó Emmett intrigado, y Rosalie le pegó un codazo pensando "_¡idota!"_

_ Eso no puedo decírtelo_ Dijo ella en tono cortante.

_ Oye tu_ Dijo Jessica y todos nos volteamos hacía ella_ ¿No era que iban a venir cinco chicos nuevos más?_ Preguntó en tono agresivo.

_ Mañana van a venir_ Dijo sombríamente y por primera vez su voz se asemejó a un gruñido, todos nos encogimos.

Nota mental: No preguntarle a Bella sobre los chicos nuevos; le molesta mucho.

_ Lo siento, querida, pero Carlisle no está en casa_ Dijo Esme bajando las escaleras.

_ De acuerdo, vendré otro día_ Dijo Bella con voz impasible.

_ ¿No quieres quedarte a comer?

_ No gracias, no obstante, buenas tardes a todos_ Dijo y se marchó.

_ Qué chica más educada_ Dijo Esme con adoración.

_ Bueno_ Dijo Jessica carraspeando_ ¿Empezamos Edward?

Y aquí comenzaba mi tortura.

Me desperté sobresaltado esa mañana.

Había tenido un sueño perturbador, donde Bella estaba cubierta de sangre con una sonrisa sádica en los labios mientras 5 sombras reían y ella iba acercándose cada vez más a mí.

Miré el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana. Francamente dudaba que pudiera dormir más, por lo que me levanté y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha.

Cuando el agua tocó mi cuerpo me sentí relajado, siempre me sentía calmado luego de darme una ducha, para mí era el mejor remedio para la tensión

Estuve bastante tiempo en el agua, y cuando salí me miré en el espejo. Mis ojos color verde esmeralda me devolvían la mirada, y mi pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado como siempre. Era alto para mis diecisiete años y cada tanto iba al gimnasio, por lo que tenía músculos, pero no tanto como Emmett.

Mi despertador comenzó a sonar, por lo que deberían ser las siete de la mañana. Bajé las escaleras y vi a Esme y Alice preparando el desayuno.

_ ¡Hermanito!_ Grito el pequeño duendecillo que se hacía llamar "Alice"_ ¡Es la primera vez que te levantas tan temprano!

_ Es que ayer me desvelé pensando: "_¿Cómo voy a hacer mañana para llamar la atención de todos?"_ y se me vino la idea de levantarme más temprano_ Bromeé y Alice me dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

Empecé a comer los cereales que habían servido.

_Seguro que te levantaste temprano para ver a la chica nueva__ Pensó Alice.

Yo me atraganté con mi desayuno.

_ Cof cof Eso… no… es… cierto cof cof _ Dije tosiendo y Alice me lanzó una mirada escéptica.

Luego de desayunar y de que mis hermanos se levantaran, fuimos a la escuela con tiempo de sobra.

Yo estaba esperando que Bella también llegara temprano así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella antes de clases. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que yo estaría ansioso por _una chica_?

Estacionamos en el lugar de siempre, y yo me fijé que el lamborghini no estaba por lo que no debía haber llegado aún.3

Cuando estábamos apunto de llegar entrar, el auto de Bella cruzó la entrada del aparcamiento y se estacionó justo al lado de mi Volvo.

Al igual que yo, todos los alumnos fijaron la vista en el coche, esperando ver a Bella.

Grande fue mi sorpresa, y la de los estudiantes también, al ver que del auto bajaban 6 personas.

Estaba Bella tan hermosa como siempre. Con una blusa negra manga corta y una pollera roja hasta la rodilla que me hizo perder la cabeza.

Había una chica hermosa, de piel pálida y marcadas ojeras purpúreas, sus ojos color topacio estaban enmarcados por dos filas de largas pestañas negras y gruesas. Tenía el pelo con capaz negro azabache que le caía hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Llevaba un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga, con un chaleco negro encima y unos pantalones vaqueros blancos. Su cara demostraba algo de fastidio.

El chico que estaba al lado de ella, tenía una cara vacía y sin expresión; llevaba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar y arremangada hasta el codo con unos pantalones vaqueros negros. Al igual que Bella y la otra chica, era pálido y con ojeras, con ojos que parecían oro líquido. Y según Alice estaba buenísimo.

Había otra chica atrás, y ésta, a diferencia de los otros tres, parecía a punto de disolverse en el aire. Su piel era traslucida, con las comunes ojeras y ojos dorados, esbozaba una frágil sonrisa y era extremadamente delgada, su pelo lacio enmarcaba su rostro flaco y la hacía parecer un fantasma. Llevaba una remera rosada de modal y unos pantalones de corderoy negros pegados a sus piernas.

Luego había un chico que tenía una sonrisa radiante en su cara aniñada. Con una remera azul y unos vaqueros. Su pelo castaño claro era corto y desordenado. Nos miraba a todos con el mismo interés que nosotros les demostrábamos a ellos.

El último chico era completamente diferente a todos. Era moreno, no tenía ojeras y sus ojos eran negros, debería medir 1,90, poseía muchos músculos que se traslucían en su remera blanca y tenía el pelo negro y revuelto. Sus facciones eran maduras pero con un toque infantil, estaba usando unos vaqueros negros sueltos y rasgados. Y tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Pero nada de eso importaba, porque en ese momento el chico moreno tomó la mano de Bella, de MI Bella, los demás hicieron lo mismo. El chico con el rostro vacío tomó la mano de la chica con la cara de fastidio, y el chico con el rostro aniñado tomó la mano de la chica con aspecto frágil, las tres parejas en fila se dirigieron al instituto, completamente indiferentes a las miradas que les dirigían todos.

Rosalie estaba catatónica. Era la primera vez que veía personas más hermosas que ella.

Alice, pensaba en la cantidad de amigos que iba a hacer y en la cantidad de compras que se iban a necesitar.

Emmett pensaba en la complexión atlética de los chicos nuevos y le interesaba mucho que el chico moreno estuviera en el equipo.

Jasper se preguntaba porque los chicos nuevos sentían repugnancia y asco.

Y yo quería patearle el trasero al chico que le había tocado la mano a Bella. ¿¡Cómo se osaba a tocarla!? ¿¡Y cómo Bella se lo permitía!?

_ Será mejor que entremos a dentro_ Dijo Alice después de un rato, y me llevó un minuto darme cuenta de que éramos los únicos en estacionamiento.

Me sobresalté y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi clase de historia.

Apenas llegué me senté en mi habitual lugar y esperé que el profesor llegara. Me fijé en Bella, que se encontraba sentada dos mesas atrás mió y me di cuenta de que estaba sola. Al parecer Mike hoy había faltado.

_ Bueno chicos_ Dijo el profe llegando al salón_ Hoy vamos a presentar a un nuevo alumno_ Y para mi desgracia el chico que le había tomado la mano a Bella cruzó el umbral de la puerta_ El señor Jacob Black fue transferido del instituto de la reserva de la push. El es más joven que ustedes, pero con sus impresionantes calificaciones pudo saltarse dos años. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti?_ Si, habla, maldito Jacob, cuenta donde vives, así yo puedo ir y ¡patearte el trasero!

_ Bueno, vivo con mis amigos en una casa cerca de la reserva_ Tenía una voz profunda y grave_ Me gusta hacer ejercicio, y odio trigonometría. ¡Ah! Estoy en pareja con Bella_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEE???!!! ¿¡¡CÓMO QUE "ESTOY EN PAREJA CON BELLA"!!? ELLA ES MÍA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE QUEDAS CON ELLA ¡MALDITO… PERRO!


	5. Maldito Jacob

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Capitulo 5: Maldito Jacob

_ Muchas gracias Sr. Black_ _A juzgar por como la mira parece que la quiere mucho…__ Entonces creo que no tendrá nada que objetar si le digo que valla a sentarse con la Srta. Swan. ¿No es verdad?_ ¡MALDITO VIEJO! ASQUEROSO Y FAVORITISTA

_ Absolutamente nada que objetar_ Dijo el estúpi… digo…, Jacob._ Me volví a mirar a Bella y me quedé pasmado, catatónico, en shock o como ustedes prefieran. El caso es que me volteé para ver como el irritante chico se sentaba con Bella, pero lo que ví fue una gran sonrisa de felicidad y… amor en el rostro de ella. Bella no cabía en si de felicidad, por el echo de que su novio se sentara a su lado. Yo estaba que explotaba de celos, pero además de eso sentía una extraña emoción que nunca había experimentado, era como un vacío en el pecho, un dolor punzante en el corazón. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

La clase continúo y me sentí bastante irritado al leer ciertos pensamientos de MIS admiradoras.

_¡Me muero! ¡Ese chico es realmente sexy!__ Pensaba Jessica Stanley.

_¡Maldita zorra! ¡No te conformas con Edward Cullen ahora estás de novia con sexy-Jacob!__ Lauren definitivamente estaba profundamente celosa de Bella.

_Mmm es hermoso y… sexy__ ¡No puede ser! ¡Hasta Angela Weber está embobada con el perro!

Pero esperen si podía leer los pensamientos de todos también podía leer los pensamientos de Jacob.

__ ¡Agh! Odio historia, ¿Es que ese viejo no se cansa de repetir todos los años la misma perorata? Ya va como un siglo que__ ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Por qué no puedo escuchar nada!? Sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mí y volteé la cabeza, solo para ver la imagen más aterrorizante de toda mi vida. Bella me estaba fulminando con una mirada que tenía un brillo asesino en los ojos, sus labios perfectos estaban curvados una milésima de milímetro hacia arriba, pero sin embargo dejaban ver una hilera de dientes sorprendentemente blancos y ¿afilados? Empecé a temblar involuntariamente y volví bruscamente la vista hacia el frente.

La campana sonó y por primera vez en una semana me alegré de oírla. Salí apresuradamente del aula y fui hacía el baño a mojarme la cara.

Llegué y me empapé el rostro con agua helada, mientras me miraba al espejo. Bella me dio mucho miedo y aún no sé el motivo, no entendía cual era la causa por la que, con solo mostrarme levemente los sientes y lanzarme una mirada asesina, llegué a temblar de terror.

_Maldita sea_ Murmuré.

_ ¡EDWARD! _Me gritó de repente alguien y yo me sobresalté.

_ ¡Rayos Emmett! ¿Por qué demonios gritas así?

_ ¿Qué por qué grito así? ¿¡Qué por qué grito así!? ¡¡Muy fácil estúpido hermano!! ¡¡Porque las pruebas para elegir a los jugadores de football son en cinco minutos y tú todavía no estás en los vestuarios!!

¡Mierda!

¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_ Le dije apresuradamente mientras los dos salíamos corriendo en dirección al gimnasio.

Los dos éramos capitanes de equipo. Emmett era el de football americano y yo el de basketball. Cada vez que se elegía un capitán, la capitanía de éste duraba dos años. Éste era mi último año como capitán, sin embargo estaba convencido de que el año que viene iban a elegirme de nuevo.

Apenas llegamos al gimnasio me di cuenta de que las porristas también audicionarían hoy seguramente serían Jessica y su pandillita de tontas las animadoras este año.

Fui a los vestidores a cambiarme y al salir de allí me encontré con dos enormes globos, que tapaban mi visión. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que eran los pechos de Jessica Stanley, que por alguna razón que solo ella conocía, me los había puesto en la cara.

_ Jessica ya quítate_ Le dije pues se me había colgado del cuello y esa era la razón por la que estaba en esa posición.

_ ¡Edward!_ Chilló haciendo caso omiso a mi petición y apretando sus pechos aún más contra mi cara_ ¡Hoy son las audiciones para porristas!

_ ¡Que te quites, mujer!_ Le grité mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para sacármela de encima; por supuesto, no la lastimé. Podía ser todo, menos mal tratador de mujeres. Esme siempre nos ha enseñado a todos a ser caballeros con las mujeres, y de cualquier forma ese hábito se nos hizo costumbre en el siglo veinte.

_ ¡Hay Edward estoy súper emocionada!_ Siguió chillando, mientras me abrazaba ¡otra vez!_ ¡Seguramente me van a elegir capitana del equipo, y tu vas a ser capitán del equipo de basketball! ¡Los dos seremos capitanes!_ Y empezó a chillar otra vez mientras lanzaba risitas tontas_ ¡Y en un partido…! ¿¡Qué hacen esas zorras aquí!?_ Gritó tan fuerte que hizo que me doliera el oído.

Me di vuelta y quedé con la boca abierta. ¡Bella y las dos bellas chicas pálidas estaban en la fila para audicionar como porristas! ¡Eso era genial! Ella seguramente quedaría, era más que obvio. Era deslumbrantemente hermosa, irrealmente agraciada y tenía una voz sensual y alarmantemente atrayente.

_ ¡EDWARD!_ Me sobresalté. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado mirando a Bella más tiempo del que creía y seguramente con una cara de idiota monumental. Levemente sonrojado me di la vuelta, simplemente para ver a Emmett completamente enojado_ ¡Las pruebas ya comenzaron! ¡Apúrate!

Lo seguí con cara de fastidio. Hoy iba a ser un largo día.


	6. Las audiciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Capitulo 6: Las audiciones

Me preparé para empezar a ver a los que querían entrar al equipo. Eran muchos, la mayoría inexpertos pero había un pequeño grupo que pertenecía al equipo del año pasado. Ni siquiera se habían cambiado; fastidiado, les ordené que fueran a los vestuarios y me dediqué a observar las pruebas para porristas.

En ese momento estaban audicionando Jessica y su grupito, luego le tocaba a Alice y Rosalie, y finalmente a Bella y las otras dos bellas chicas.

_ ¡A ver, chicas! Uno, dos, ¡tres!_ Chilló Jessica y empezó a bailar "provocativamente" mientras hacía una que otra "pirueta". Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que Jessica estaba en el centro, mientras que sus "amigas" se encontraban un poco más atrás que ella y copiaban sus movimientos.

_ Muy bien, muy bien chicas._ Se apresuró a decirles la entrenadora al ver que seguían con su bailecito_ Esperen allí_ Les dijo señalando un lugar en las gradas_ ¡Las que siguen!_ Jessica la miró ofendida.

En ese momento pasaron Alice y Rosalie. Las dos cantaron un versito, mientras coordinaban sus movimientos. A mi parecer, lo hicieron muy bien.

_ ¡Está muy bien!_ Las felicito la entrenadora_ Siéntense allí por favor._ Les dijo señalando un lugar un poco más arriba que el grupo de Jessica_ Siguientes.

Bella y las dos chicas pasaron y yo sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Mi diosa le murmuró algo a la entrenadora, ella asintió y luego sacó de su bolso un pequeño grabador, Bella puso un CD en el y se puso en medio de las otras dos chicas.

Un ritmo desconocido, pero muy pegadizo, empezó a sonar. Bella comenzó a cantar levemente, pero yo pude escuchar muy bien su voz hermosa, que era como una suave caricia. Abandonando todo disimulo me acerqué a las gradas donde se encontraban mis hermanas, me senté al lado de ellas y miré fijamente a Bella, mientras ella cantaba.

Pude reconocer la canción como "The Best Damn Thing" de Avril Lavigne.

Me quedé anonadado, no solo por su maravillosa voz, sino también por la cantidad de piruetas que hicieron. Al final de la canción las dos chicas pálidas habían quedado con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, mientras que Bella estaba encima de ellas con un pie en la mano derecha de la chica que parece frágil y con otro en la mano izquierda de la chica con pelo negro.

_ ¡Genial! ¡Perfecto!_ Las alabó la profesora mientras las chicas pálidas ayudaban a bajar a Bella_ ¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer eso?

_Gimnasia artística_ Dijo la chica con aspecto frágil, tenía una voz serena y suave, como un leve murmullo.

_ ¡Oh! Pues chicas, su rutina fue muy impresionante_ Les dijo_ Señor Cullen, ¿Qué hace aquí?_ Me preguntó cuando reparó en mi presencia. Yo me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que todas las chicas me estaban mirando, incluso Bella y sus amigas.

_Eh… vine a ver a mis hermanos_ Inventé_ Yo… ya me voy._ Y me fui hacía la cancha de Basketball donde me encontré a un Emmett histérico.

_ ¡Edward! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?_ Comenzó a gritarme_ ¡Las pruebas comienzan en unos minutos!

Valla, Emmett si que estaba alterado. Creo que se debía a que no estaba acostumbrado a manejar ningún tipo de presión, porque, siendo honestos ¿Quién en su sano juicio le encargaría algo importante a Emmett?

_ Emmett, respira hondo, tranquilízate_ Le dije con voz calmada, el me miró feo un rato, pero luego hizo lo que le pedí_ Bien, ahora ve a la cancha de football. Yo me encargaré de todo lo referente al basketball.

Luego de que se fuera, suspiré, ese era el momento que más odiaba del basketball, tener que mirar un idiota tras otro caerse o pegarse el mismo con la pelota en las pruebas para ser un integrante del equipo.

Al final contaba con 10 jugadores.

Yo que era la base. Tayler Thomson, un chico de baja estatura pero muy ágil y veloz, era escolta. Jackson Babbit, un chico de altura intermedia, buen tirador y podía combinar altura y velocidad, ocupaba el puesto de alero. James Macalary, alto y un poco musculoso, era el ala-pívot.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que al entrenamiento se presento el chico pálido con cara aniñada. Resultó llamarse Eliott Conelly, y era muy simpático y gracioso. El era el más musculoso y alto del equipo y por eso ocupaba el puesto de Pívot. A Rosalie, Alice, Jessica y su pandilla se les cayó la baba cuando vieron a Eliott en esa musculosa, pero para mi insatisfacción, empezaron a pensar cosas demasiado pervertidas y traumatizantes para mí.

Sin embargo, estaba más que contento. Bella no había dejado de mirarme en todo el entrenamiento. Ella y las dos chicas se habían quedado, luego de que finalizaran las pruebas para porristas (Mañana en la cartelera de anuncios se anunciaría quienes habían quedado en el equipo) yo suponía que para ver al tal Eliott, ¡pero Bella no paró de mirarme a mí! ¡¡A mí!!.... ¡Maldición, Edward, contrólate! ¡Se supone que son las chicas las que piensan todas esas tonterías!

Salí del gimnasio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y me dirigí a la cafetería, mis hermanos ya estaban allí así que me senté con ellos.

_ ¿Cómo te fue a ti con las pruebas de football, Emmett?_ Le pregunté a mi hermano apenas me senté.

_ Muy bien, hermanito. Es más; Mike Newton empezó a dar saltitos de la felicidad._ En su mente apareció una imagen de Emmett pisando "sin querer" a Mike y minutos después a el chico agarrándose el pie con las manos y saltando en una pata para no caerse. Estallé en carcajadas.

_ ¿Y quiénes quedaron en el equipo?_ Pregunté y en su mente aparecieron las personas seleccionadas, aunque una en especial llamó mi atención_ ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black?_ Pregunté con despreció y mirando a mi hermano lleno de rabia.

_ Emm, si…_ Dijo mi Emmett como midiendo sus palabras_ Bueno… tienes que entenderme hermano_ Me miró suplicante_ No sabes como tacleó a Newton… ¡Hasta fue capaz de tirarme a mi!_ Dijo sorprendido, y luego me mostró a Jacob tacleando a Mike con la intención de aplacarme, cosa que no funcionó.

_ ¿Pudo tirarte?_ Preguntó Rosalie abriendo mucho los ojos. En su mente desnudaba a Jacob ¡¡¡Maldición!!! ¡Eso es lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida!

_ Si, aunque no lo creas…

_ ¡Shhh!_ Lo calló Alice de repente_ ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Vienen para acá!_ Nos susurró y señaló hacia delante. Casi me caigo de la silla. Bella, Jacob, Eliott y los demás chicos pálidos venían hacia nuestra mesa.

Los pensamientos de mis hermanos eran diversos.

_¿¡Por qué tienen que ser tan perfectas!? ¿¡Por qué!? Si por lo menos tuvieran una sola espinilla o se tropezaran de vez en cuando… ¡Pero no! Son perfectas ¡¡Per-fec-tas!!__ Pensaba Rosalie completamente deprimida.

_¡Si! ¡Si! ¡¡SI!! Seis personas ¡¡Seis!! Eso da en total… eh… ¡un millón de compras! ¡¡SI!! Esos chicos son muy guapos… ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! Ellos nunca harían todo lo que Jasper hace por mí… llevar mis compras, modelar la ropa, probar mi maquillaje__ Pensaba Alice y yo me quedé traumado al ver a mi hermano modelar un vestido rojo.

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esas chicas tienen que ser tan condenadamente sexys? ¿Y por qué tienen que tener novios? ¿¡Pero en que carajo estoy pensando!? Rose es el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, el centro de mi universo...__ Bueno, hemos perdido a Emmett.

_Carajo, Carajo, ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo demonios pueden existir semejantes mujeres? ¿Qué comen en sus casas? ¿Cómo puede ser que me sienta atraído hacia ellas? ¡Maldición! Que bueno que Alice no pueda leer pensamientos porque sino ya me habría dejado…jeje… Porque Alice no va a dejarme ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? Ella no puede dejarme… ¡No puede! ¿¡Que sería mi vida sin ella!? ¿Qué_ _ Jasper comenzaba a asustarme.

Estaba tan concentrado en los pensamientos de mis hermanos que no me fijé en que Bella y sus amigos estaban enfrente nuestro. Dí un respingo cuando ella habló.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_ Su voz era irreconocible. Antes cuando había hablado su voz era casi un gruñido y ahora, en cambio, su voz era amigable y alegre, y se asemejaba al canto de unos gorriones. Para completar esa imagen de perfección, una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro haciéndola parecer un ángel. _ ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

_ ¡Si! ¡Claro que si!_ Dijo Alice con demasiado entusiasmo. Bella ensanchó más su hermosa sonrisa (Mi pulso se aceleró) y se sentaron elegantemente. ¿Por qué tenían que ser todos tan jodidamente perfectos? Bueno, no todos. Jacob se dejó caer en su silla y luego comenzó a tirarle comida a Eliott, que no dudó en responder el ataque.

_ Bueno, creo que será mejor presentarnos_ Dijo Alice_ Yo soy Alice Cullen_ Señaló a Emmett_ Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, y Edward Cullen_ Nos presentó conforme nos iba señalando uno por uno.

_ Mucho gusto_ Dijeron todos al unísono.

_ Bueno, _ Dijo Bella_ Ellos son Aurea Carrington_ Señaló a la chica de apariencia frágil_ Alexa Russel_ Señaló a la chica que el primer día había tenido cara de fastidio_ Eliott Conelly_ Señaló al niño con rostro aniñado_ Blass Bennington_ Señaló al chico sin expresión_ Y Jacob Black_ Dijo señalando al perro.


	7. Conociéndo un poco más

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Capítulo 7: Conociendo un poco más

Apenas terminaron de presentarse, los pensamientos de mis hermanos asediaron mi mente e interrumpieron los míos.

__ ¡Alice, Alice respira!... mmm… ¡Blass es un sex symbol! Se ve con esa cara inexpresiva y misteriosa que tiene… ¡Además puedo ver sus grandes y bellos músculos a través de la delgada tela de su camisa! ¡Se me hace agua la boca! ¿¡Y quién demonios se cree esa tal Alexa como para estar tan cerca de él!?¡Tiene cara de vieja amargada y es horrenda! ¡Se ve de lejos que es aburrida y fastidiosa! ¡No sé como Blass la aguanta! A él le convendría una chica más alegre, más entusiasta, alguien como… ¡cómo yo! ¡Seríamos la pareja perfecta! Yo le compraría ropa, lo alegraría, le haría chistes y… ¿¡PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!? ¿¡Cómo puedo traicionar así a Jasper!? ¡Soy una mala persona! ¿¡Cómo puedo fijarme en otro hombre que ni siquiera conozco, cuando tengo a Jasper como novio!? ¡El hizo, hace y hará cosas por mí que nunca nadie haría! Soy una traicionera, mal agradecida, estúpida y__ Alice siguió insultándose con calificativos cada vez más fuertes.

__ Bueno… yo… ¡Ay! ¡Al diablo con la culpa! ¡Aurea es la chica más sensual, sexy, tierna y amable que he visto en mi vida! Es simplemente tan frágil…que da la sensación de que apenas una ráfaga de viento bastaría para derribarla. Su aspecto, en realidad, me recuerda a una pequeña y hermosa flor, rodeada de abejorros al acecho y dispuestos a quitarle el néctar de la vida. Okay, esa frase fue estúpida. Ese… muchacho, el tal "Eliott" no parece el apropiado para ella, tiene la apariencia de ser hiperactivo, infantil, inquieto e incapaz de quedarse quieto… ¡Mira nada más! ¡Si ahora mismo se está removiendo en su asiento y tamborileando con los dedos! Con sus feos y asquerosos dedos… ¡Ay! ¿¡Pero que demonios me pasa!? ¡Me estoy comportando como un novio celoso! ¡Pero si apenas la conozco! Además, no es mi tipo… a mi me gustan las chicas alegres y positivas… muy alegres y positivas... con el pelo negro y ¡Alice! ¿¡Cómo puedo estar haciéndole esto!? ¡Ella, que tanto me quiere, es la mujer más Bella de este mundo! Ella es la única que entiende mi obsesión por las guerras y las batallas… ¡Ella y solo ELLA! ¡Y yo aquí! ¡Engañándola con el pensamiento! ¡No merezco su amor! ¡No merezco la vida que tengo! ¡No merezco…!_ _Y Jasper siguió nombrando las cosas que no merecía, desde su cuarto hasta una pequeña e insignificante medalla que se encontró en una plaza.

__ ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Cuál es el nombre para el sentimiento que se aloja aquí, en mi pecho? ¿Deseo? ¿Atracción?... ¿Amor? ¡No! ¡Me rehúso terminantemente a aceptarlo! Emmett, razón de mi existencia ¿Por qué no estás aquí para salvarme de estos injuriosos pensamientos? ¿Por qué no puedes apagar ésta llama que crece en mi corazón? ¿Acaso es el destino que pone a prueba nuestro amor? ¡Entonces no tengas dudas, mi querido ángel, de que voy a superar con creses esta cruel evaluación! Eliott, Eliott ¡Maldito Eliott! Se que no puedo enojarme contigo, ya que no tienes culpa alguna de este problema, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo créeme por Dios. Se que no tienes la culpa de gustarme como me gustas, y de que te desee como te deseo ¡Pero el destino es cruel y juega con nosotros! Ya que te trajo a ti, al único capaz de hacerme sentir esto, a plantearme este doloroso dilema. Sin embargo ten por seguro que no voy a perturbar tu paz. Se nota a leguas que la mujer que te acompaña te hace feliz y yo no tengo ningún interés en cambiar esa situación. De ahora en adelante perdona si te evito, pero es la única manera de seguir con nuestras vidas sin relacionarnos de ninguna manera._ _Me sorprendieron mucho la profundidad y la poesía de los pensamientos de Rosalie. Ella que siempre fue por demás engreída, pensando con tales palabras era algo difícil de creer. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de Emmett.

__ ¡Mierda, maldición, carajo, joder! ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¿¡Porqué, porqué, porqué!? ¿Es que el mundo me odia? ¿¡Es que en mi vida anterior fui Hitler o algo así!? ¿Por qué merezco semejante castigo? Yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo y de repente ¡Zas! ¿¡Me pueden decir porqué, si yo tenía a la mujer más bella del mundo aparece otra podidamente mejor!? Y no es que esté diciendo que Rosalie no se compara con Alexa ¡Qué otro oso me ataque si llego a pensar alguna vez eso! Lo que pasa es que ¿Cómo no me va a gustar Alexa si tiene semejantes curvas? ¿Cómo no voy a notar la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban? ¿Y cuándo sus pechos_ _Bloqueé un momento los pensamientos de Emmett porque eran demasiado obscenos__ ¡Rosalie por favor perdóname! ¡Es que no puedo controlarme, te juro que no puedo! ¡No se que hacer! Mi Rose también es muy hermosa, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos celestes, su trasero du_ _Dejé de oír definitivamente a Emmett cuando este comenzó a describir detalladamente los glúteos de Rosalie.

¿Y que pensaba yo? Si creía que Bella era una diosa cuando estaba sería, sonriendo se veía más hermosa que cualquier ángel del cielo. Y no era una sonrisa falsa, era una sonrisa alegre y llena de sentimientos. La pregunta era ¿Por qué ayer estaba tan fría y sombría, y hoy estaba radiante de alegría? La respuesta era simple; Ayer ella había venido sola, y hoy sus amigos habían venido con ella. Suponía que eran amigos ya que todos tenían apellidos distintos.

_ ¿Y de donde vienen?_ Preguntó Alice. Observé a mis hermanos y ví que después de haber pensado todo eso, se abrazaban fuertemente unos a otros.

_De Alaska_ Dijo Eliott, tenía una voz ligera y musical, Rosalie se quedó sin aliento_ Nos trasladamos aquí, allí hace mucho frío ¿Sabes?_ Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

_ ¿Son hermanos o algo así?_ Preguntó Emmett.

_ Bella, Aurea y yo somos hermanas, pero Blass y Eliott son primos_ Dijo Alexa. Tenía una voz fuerte y decidida, Emmett se puso rígido.

_ ¿Y Jacob?_ Pregunté yo, tratando de disimular el asco que sentía al pronunciar su nombre.

_ Bueno, el es el novio de Bells_ Dijo Eliott, yo sentí mi sangre hervir_ Lo conoció apenas llegamos aquí y luego de eso se hicieron inseparables. ¡Si supieran el ruido que hacen cuando…!

¡Pum!

Jacob le había dado un manotazo a Eliott en la nuca, y éste había parado bruscamente de hablar.

_ ¿¡Por qué me golpeaste!?_ Preguntó Eliott sobándose la cabeza.

_ Yo no ando contando las cosas que haces con Alexa._ Murmuró Jacob molesto.

_ ¡Pero si es verdad! Bueno, en fin_ Dijo cuando recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Bella_ Jake y Bells son novios. ¿Esta bien?_ Dijo mirando primero a Jacob y luego a mi diosa_ Yo estoy con Aurea y Blass está con Alexa_ Dijo con tono despreocupado, sin darse cuenta de que mis hermanos estaban matando con la mirada a sus respectivos "oponentes".

_ ¿Y sus padres?_ Preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.

_ Murieron_ Respondió Bella sin inmutarse_ Bueno, los de Jake no. Pero todos nosotros somos "huérfanos" por así decirlo, y por diversas circunstancias nos encontramos.

_ Lo siento_ Murmuró Emmett con torpeza. Yo miré con tristeza a Bella, pensando en como había sufrido. Me imaginaba mi vida sin Carlisle y Esme, y no era nada agradable.

_ No importa_ Respondió Aurea, su voz era igual que su aspecto, frágil y suave._ Ya ni siquiera nos acordamos de ellos. Quizá es una coincidencia que nuestros respectivos padres murieran cuando aún éramos niños._ A mi lado la mirada de Jasper se dulcificó.

_ ¿En donde viven?_ Quiso saber Rosalie. Al parecer, ya había aceptado que estas chicas fueran más bellas que ella.

_ Cerca del bosque_ Dijo Aurea.

_ O deberá decir en el bosque_ Murmuró Jacob con una sonrisa en el rostro, Bella le dio un codazo.

_ ¿Qué quiso decir?_ Preguntó Alice, confundida.

_ Que nuestra casa está a las afueras de Forks, unos metros dentro del bosque_ Contestó Blass. Tenía la voz profunda, grave y atrayente, Alice se le quedó mirándolo maravillada.

_ A unos 128 metros par ser precisos_ Volvió a murmurar Jacob. Yo entrecerré los ojos de irritación ¿Qué este chico no se callaba nunca?

_ Cállate chucho_ Dijo Alexa fastidiada.

_ ¿Chucho? ¿Por qué chucho?_ Preguntaron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

_ Por que… por que Jacob… ¡Una vez lamió la cara de Bella!_ Dijo con tono de desesperación. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Bella soltó una fuerte carcajada y todos (menos Jacob) la siguieron. Yo me quedé mirándola con una sonrisa seguramente estúpida, ¿Pero que más podia hacer, si ella era el ángel más bello que tuve el privilegio de conocer?

_ ¿Cómo fue eso?_ Preguntó Jasper jadeando, y tratando de recuperarse del ataque de risa.

_ Bueno eh… Jacob estaba durmiendo y Bella acercó su cara a la de el, (supongo que para besarlo) pero al parecer Jake estaba teniendo un sueño en el que era un perro, porque apenas Bells estuvo a una corta distancia ¡Le lamió toda la cara!

_ ¡Ya basta de reírse a mi costa!_ Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en el rostro._ ¡Por lo menos yo no brillo!_ Dijo y de repente todos callaron.

_ ¿Quién brilla?_ Preguntó Jasper extrañado

_ Jacob…_murmuró Blass con voz amenazante.

_ Lo siento chicos; me dejé llevar_ Dijo Jacob apenado_ Lo que quiero decir es que una vez… encontré a Aurea y Alexa cubiertas de purpurina cuando eran pequeñas porque según ellas era "polvo de hadas".

_ Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si tú los habías conocido cuando llegaron aquí._ Preguntó Rosalie

_ Si bueno… Es una forma de decir, me lo dijo Blass._ Masculló Jacob incómodo.

_ Ah… por cierto, nosotros también vivimos cerca del bosque_ Dije yo_ Es una casa bastante grande y a nuestros padres les gusta la tranquilidad.

_ Oye, ¿Qué parentesco tienen ustedes?_ Preguntó Jacob, curioso.

_ Alice, Emmett y Edward son hijos biológicos de Esme y Carlisle. Jazz y yo somos adoptados_ Dijo Rosalie. Siempre decíamos eso a los que nos lo preguntaban.

_ Entonces, Emmett está con Rosalie_ Comenzó Bella_ Jasper con Alice y Edward con…

_ ¡Conmigo!_ Gritó una voz chillona y aguda_ ¡Eddie, querido! ¡Hace cuanto que no te veo!_ Jessica me abrazó por detrás. Alice y Rosalie la miraban con odio, Jasper y Emmett divertidos y Bella y sus amigos con incredulidad.

_ Jessica, no me digas Eddie_ _Se un caballero, Edward_. _Un caballero_ Me tuve que recordar para no golpearla o soltarle alguna grosería_ Y deja de decir que eres mi novia_ Bueno, ser un caballero no me impide ser algo cruel con ella ¿no?

_ ¡Hay Eddie, que cruel eres! ¡Y yo que te traje un regalo!_ Me colgó algo al cuello. Todos en la mesa se quedaron mudos observando con gesto consternado la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, luego estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué se reían así? Entré en la mente de Alice y me ví a mi mismo con una cara de desconcierto monumental, y con una gruesa cadena de oro con las palabras "AMORCITO MÍO".

Me puse rojo como un tomate (Todos seguían riéndose) Tiré la cadena por detrás de mi hombro, pero por el esfuerzo mi silla se fue hacía atrás y caí. Ahora el comedor entero se reía de mí, pero había algo diferente.

Bella había parado de reír (A diferencia de sus amigos y mis hermanos que aún seguían desternillándose) Y me estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no burlona, si no amable, y sus ojos tenían un brillo irreal.

Tomé su mano, y experimenté la sensación más bella que jamás haya sentido. Su piel era suave y anormalmente fría, sentí como una descarga eléctrica cuando la tomé y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, mientras me perdía en sus profundos ojos dorados.

Me levantó con una fuerza que nunca pensé que su pequeño cuerpo fuera capaz de poseer. Y me miró. Y yo olvidé a toda la gente a mí alrededor.


	8. Nuevos sentimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Capitulo 8: Nuevos sentimientos

Me sentía terrible. Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla ¿Qué? ¿Yo llorando? ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Todo estaba tan bien y de repente… se arruinó. ¿Cómo terminé así? Ah si, _Jacob_.

Recordé el embarazoso momento que había tenido lugar veinte minutos antes.

_Ella había tomado mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme. En ningún momento nos habíamos soltado, y ahora estábamos los dos de pie agarrados de la mano y sonriendo bobamente. Bueno, al menos yo estaba sonriendo bobamente._

_¿¡Qué demonios hace ese idiota tocando a MI novia!? _

_Una agresiva voz me vino a la mente, pero yo ni siquiera me esforcé por entender su significado. Solo importaba Bella, ella y nuestro contacto. Pero eso acabó demasiado pronto. Jacob agarró bruscamente a mi delicado ángel del brazo y la besó posesivamente. _

_Sentí la llama de los celos creciendo en mí, pero sobre todo, sentí dolor. Si, dolor en cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba demostrando lo profunda que era mi herida cuando vi los rostros de mis hermanos mirándome con tristeza. _

_No pude más y corrí hacia el baño, si iba a descargar mis penas, iba ahacerlo solo._

Y ahí estaba yo, llorando por una completa desconocida, por alguien que no me tomaba en cuenta y que solo a veces se acordaba de mi existencia. Me reí de mi mismo. ¿Era el Edward Cullen arrogante y mujeriego el que estaba llorando en el baño? ¡Que me había hecho esta mujer!

¿Cómo puede ser que con solo una mirada me hubiera obsesionado con ella? Sin conocerla, sin besarla, sin hablarle ya me encontraba persiguiéndola y pensando en ella como un maldito estúpido.

¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Si, era hermosa y atrayente. Pero ¿Por qué pensaba todo el tiempo en ella? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué me dolió tanto verla besándose con Jacob?

Una parte de mi cabeza lo sabía pero preferí hacer oídos sordos. Yo estaba obsesionado con ella y no era una obsesión nada saludable. Era como si ella fuera el aire de mis pulmones, o mi sol personal.

Si, eso era. Una luz deslumbradora que había iluminado mi vida inmortal. Una inquietud se formó en mi mente. ¿Mi sol personal? ¿Ella, a la que había conocido hace tan solo unos días? ¿Hasta cuando iba a ser tan idiota? ¿Cuándo me iba a dar cuenta de que lo mío solo era una obsesión mal sana?

Una mirada, una sola mirada bastó para hacer lo que millones de chicas no habían logrado en cien años, una mirada bastó para hacerme perder la cordura y la dignidad, con una mirada me atrajo de una forma que yo creía imposible. Por que, por una mirada suya estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero no era nada más, eso era seguro.

Me levanté trabajosamente, ya que había estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición y me aproximé al espejo.

_ Qué mal te ves, Edward_ Murmuré para mi mismo al mirar mi reflejo.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, unas ojeras, producto de la noche anterior, adornaban mis ojos, y mi pelo, aunque resultara imposible, estaba más despeinado que nunca.

Me lavé la cara y miré al espejo de nuevo, pero en realidad no estaba viendo nada.

Me sentía… mal. Sentía un vacío en el estómago, y sabía exactamente por qué. Era la clase de vacío que uno siente al pensar en algo que desea con desesperación pero que sabe que nunca va a poder tener. En mi caso, era Bella.

Por que yo quería a Bella de un modo enfermizo y obsesivo, pero la quería. La quería para mí, la quería cuidar, la quería proteger, y sobre todo quería estar con ella.

¿Pero que era lo que estaba sintiendo?

Era extraño, pero según los pensamientos de mis hermanos cuando uno estaba enamorado solo pensaba en esa persona, sentía ansiedad cuando no la veía, y cuando la tenía cerca tenía la necesidad de estar a la menor distancia posible.

Bueno, yo no pensaba _siempre _en Bella, solo unas seis horas al día, no sentía ansiedad cuando no la veía, salvo cuando pensaba en ella, y cuando la tenía cerca… sentía la necesidad de besarla desenfrenadamente.

Okay, no estaba enamorado, pero me faltaba poco para que eso pasara. Definitivamente no lo podía permitir, debía hacer algo, no importa que, para evitar enamorarme de Bella. Por que ¿Qué sentido tiene enamorarse de alguien que está enamorada de otra persona? Claro que, con mis encantos, podría enamorarla cuando me viniera en gana pero ¿Para que si, de todas formas, ella iba a morir? ¿Y cómo le iba a explicar que yo siempre iba a tener el aspecto de un chico de diecisiete años, cuando ni siquiera yo sabía el motivo?

"¡_A Bella! Ahora que festejamos nuestro aniversario de un mes, creo que es oportuno revelarte que yo siempre voy a ofrecer el aspecto de un niño de diecisiete ¡Ah y olvidé decirte que tengo 101 años!" _

Si, claro. Bella creería que estaba loco y lo que ella iba a hacer estaba entre estas dos posibilidades:

1_ Me recomendaría ir a un siquiatrico.

2_Se iría corriendo a los brazos de su queridísimo Jacob.

Debo admitir que me atraía mucho más la opción numero 1. El solo imaginarme a Bella con ese tipo hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

Salí del baño dubitativo, ya que estaba al tanto de que toda la escuela había visto el numerito que había montado en el comedor, y yo todavía no estaba listo para soportar que se burlaran de mí.

Sin embargo, apenas salí del baño me encontré a Jasper y a Emmett apoyados en el marco de la puerta y con aspecto de estar sumamente preocupados.

_ Hey, hermano ¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó Emmett al verme y Jasper le dio un codazo.

_ Eh, si… Toda la escuela está hablando de mí ¿Cierto?_ Pregunté o más bien afirmé con aire alicaído.

_ Bueno… no toda la escuela_ Empezó Jasper y yo bufé_ ¡No, en serio! Casi nadie te vio…

_ Yo no estoy tan seguro_ Murmuré al ver como un par de chicas que pasaron me miraron con los ojos como platos y luego juntaron las cabezas para cuchichear.

_ No creo que hablen mucho de ti, tienen mejores cosas de que hablar_ Dijo Emmett con tranquilidad.

_ ¿Mejores cosas? ¿Cómo que?_ Pregunté confundido.

_ De Bella y Jacob_ Dijo Jasper y al ver que yo seguía perfecto agregó_ Al parecer no son la pareja perfecta.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ Pregunté sin darme cuenta de que una sonrisa se estaba formando en mi cara.

_ Pues, cuando te fuiste ella lo empujó y se fue. Y el, luego de estar un rato parado y con cara de no entender nada la siguió. Luego se fueron los demás…_ No siguió y se me quedó mirando con sorpresa por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

¡Bella y Jacob habían peleado! ¿No se supone que las personas que se amaban estaban de acuerdo siempre? ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que Bella le había rechazado un beso! ¡Cómo me gustaría haber estado ahí!

_ Eh… Edward, no es bueno reírse de la desgracia ajena_ Dijo Emmett cuando yo solté una carcajada al imaginarme la cara de Jacob ante el rechazo de Bella.

_ No me río de Jacob _ Me apresuré a decir_ Lo que hagan el y Bella me tiene sin cuidado_ Mentí ignorando el bufido de Jasper y el "si, claro" de Emmett_ Solo estoy feliz por que no van a hablar mal de mi.

_ En realidad el decir que tienen cosas más importantes que hablar no significa que no hablen de ti_ Me informó Jasper mientras caminábamos a la clase de Química, acabando con mi buen humor.

_ Muchas gracias, Jasper._Murmuré molesto. Estaba en frente de la puerta del aula y todavía dudaba si entrar en el. Me sentía como el chico nuevo de la clase y eso era muy humillante.

_ ¡Entra de una vez!_ Dijo Emmett irritado y me empujó a dentro. Yo entré a los tropezones y maldiciendo a Emmett me senté en mi asiento.

_ Edward ¿Cómo estás?_ Me preguntó Alice y yo di un respingo; había olvidado que ella era mi compañera de banco.

_ Eh, ¿Bien?_ Dije con tono de no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

_ Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Cómo te sientes?_ Volvió a preguntar y yo la miré a los ojos. Se notaba en ellos que de verdad estaba preocupada.

_ Me siento bien, en realidad no pasó nada…_Murmuré, pero ella me interrumpió.

_ Si, claro. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la expresión que tenías cuando viste a Bella con Jacob? ¡Era de dolor Edward!_ Me dijo agarrándome el brazo.

_ Alice, déjame en paz_ Le dije soltándome de su agarre.

_ ¡No puedo dejarte en paz sabiendo que estás sufriendo! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! ¿¡Crees que no conozco la mirada que tuviste en ese momento!? ¡Es la clase de mirada que tendría yo si viera a Jasper besándose con otra!

La miré sorprendido. Alice ahora se veía seria y preocupada, la antitesis de lo que era siempre. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que aunque fuera la peor persona del mundo, ella y toda mi familia estarían conmigo, por que me querían y se preocupaban por mí.

La miré un rato a los ojos.

_ Gracias_ Le dije en voz baja.

_ ¿Por qué gracias?_ Preguntó confundida.

_ Por preocuparte tanto por mí._ Respondí con simpleza, ella esbozó una sonrisa.

_ Edward, soy tu hermana. Siempre voy a preocuparme por ti, al igual que nuestros padres y hermanos.

_ Lo sé, es que… A veces lo olvido_ Le respondí con una sonrisa.

_ Pues, que eso no vuelva a pasar_ Dijo amablemente.

_¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!_ Todos nos sobresaltamos al oír un estremecedor chillido provenir de afuera del aula. Rápidamente acudimos allí.


	9. El plan

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Capitulo 9: El plan

_ ¡AAAHHH! ¡NOOO!_ Seguía chillando lo que identifiqué como una chica. Cuando llegamos al pasillo (de ahí provenían los gritos) pudimos ver que había un gran numero de estudiantes reunidos en círculo y todos estaban viendo divertidos a algo que estaba enfrente de la cartelera de anuncios.

Con Alice nos tuvimos que abrir paso a empujones y codazos para avanzar lo suficiente como para ver quien demonios gritaba. Al fin llegamos al frente y vimos con sorpresa que el alboroto lo producía Jessica Stanley, que estaba frente a la cartelera de anuncios, se agarraba los pelos y chillaba.

_ ¡NOOO! ¿¡POR QUÉ A MÍ!? ¡AAAHHH!_ Alice se tapó los oídos y yo me acerqué a la cartelera para ver que era lo que tenía a Jessica tan alterada. Leí un papel que decía lo siguiente:

LISTA DE PORRISTAS

_ Isabella Swan

_ Aurea Carrington

_ Alexa Russell

_ Alice Cullen

_ Rosalie Cullen

¡Jajaja! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Así que por eso gritaba tanto Jessica! ¡No había quedado como porrista! Haber si eso le baja un poco el ego.

_ ¡Shhh! Cállense, ahí vienen_ Dijeron en murmullo varias voces y todos callaron. Confuso, volteé y ví a Bella, Aurea y Alexa avanzando como unas diosas entre la multitud. Bueno, no "entre la multitud" ya que todos se apartaron para dejarlas pasar.

_ ¡¡Tú!!_ Grito Jessica cuando vio a Bella. Se le puso enfrente y la señaló con tanta saña que hasta Rosalie habría retrocedido. Pero ella no. No se le movió un pelo y se quedó mirando a Jessica como si fuera la peor basura del mundo, lo cual la intimidó un poco.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Le dijo con una frialdad que me heló la sangre.

_ ¡¿Cómo que "que quiero"?!_ Dijo Jessica_ ¡Tú me robaste el puesto! ¡Ladrona!

A Alexa se le escapó una carcajada que dejó a muchos babeando.

_ Yo no te robé nada. Ahora apártate de mi camino._ Dijo y le pasó por al lado, para dirigirse a la cartelera.

Jessica se quedó estática un momento, el tiempo suficiente como para que Bella y sus amigas le dieran un rápido vistazo a la lista de porristas y se dispusieran a irse.

_ ¡Maldita zorra!_ Gritó Jessica histérica y todos callaron, mirando a Bella expectantes. Ella se dio vuelta lentamente_ Tu... tu ¿Cómo t-te atreves? ¡A mi nadie me da la espalda!

_ Mira…_ Bella la miró de arriba abajo_ Jessica. No molestes._ Le dijo y se dio vuelta para seguir con su camino, sin ningún indicio de estar enojada o molesta, pero con una frialdad terrorífica.

_ ¡No molestes, no molestes!_ Gritó Jessica haciendo una pésima imitación de la musical voz de Bella_ ¡Todos son testigos de que es una cobarde!_ Y como Bella seguía avanzando gritó_ Seguramente estás tan molesta porque el cornudo de tu novio ya te habrá cortado ¿No es así maldita zorra?_ Pero su sonrisa burlona quedó estática porque en ese momento Bella se volteó a mirarla bruscamente.

Si antes la mirada asesina que me dirigió me había asustado, eso no era nada comparada con la mirada que le dirigió a Jessica. En sus ojos no solo había un odio infinito que me atemorizó hasta lo impensable, sino que también podía ver una rabia asesina que me helo hasta la última terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Era como si lo que más que deseara en el mundo fuera matar a Jessica. Caminó lentamente hacía ella, escoltada por Aurea y Alexa, que la miraban con precaución. Cuando estuvo frente a Jessica la tomó del cuello y sus acompañantes pusieron las manos en sus hombros. Bella les dirigió un gesto tranquilizador y ellas la soltaron, todavía aferrando a Jessica por el cuello, la acorraló contra la pared.

_ ¿Qué has dicho?_ Dijo Bella con los dientes apretados y una mirada que tenía un brillo asesino_ ¡Repítelo!_ Bramó.

Si yo estaba temblando, imaginen como estaba Jessica. Ella miraba a Bella con ojos aterrorizados y parecía al borde del desmayo. No le contestó; de hecho, dudaba que algún día ella fuera capaz de emitir sonido, por que seguramente esto la dejaría marcada de por vida.

_ Bella_ Habló Aurea con voz tranquilizadora y apoyando de nuevo una mano en su hombro_ Tranquilízate Bella.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento, los volvió a abrir y respiró hondo. Dejó caer la mano con la que sujetaba a Jessica y luego se volteó hacía sus amigas.

_ Lo siento, yo… perdí el control_ Dijo tan bajo que creo que yo y Alice (que teníamos el oído un poco más desarrollado que los humanos normales) lo escuchamos.

_ No importa. Vamos, Jacob está esperándote._ Dijo Alexa en voz más alta. Ese comentario hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

¿Cómo que "Jacob está esperándote"? ¿No se habían peleado? Entonces ¿¡Por qué demonios Jacob la estaría esperando!? _Tranquilízate Edward _ Me dije a mi mismo. Pero ¿Cómo tranquilizarme si en estos momentos seguramente Bella está yendo hacía Jacob? ¡Ah, maldición! Estoy hecho un lío.

Observé a Jessica, que desde que Bella la había soltado permanecía en la misma posición y temblando violentamente.

_ Jess… Jessica, ¡Jessica!_ La llamaba Lauren zamarreándola bruscamente_ Jess levántate_ y añadió en un murmullo bajo_ Toda la escuela está mirándote.

Al parecer eso habría sido lo único por lo que Jessica había vuelto en sí. Porque, apenas Lauren pronunció esas palabras, ella parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacía la clase de Historia tambaleante.

_ Esta ha sido la peor pelea de chicas que he visto en mi vida_ Dijo Emmett decepcionado. Me sobresalte.

_ ¿Tu no deberías estar en clase?_ Le pregunté alzando un ceja.

_ ¡Ah, es que la profesora no vino! Y pues, yo iba para el baño cuando ví a Ale… Bella y… bueno, quería mirar_ Dijo un tanto sonrojado. ¡Ja! A mi no me engañaba, yo sabía que era lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Suspiré.

_ Ahora tengo historia. ¿Y tu Alice?_ Pregunté cansado.

_ Química_ Dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Claro, ella y Jasper compartían todas las clases. Eso no es justo, yo también estaría feliz si Bella estuviera conmigo en clases.

_ Yo tengo geografía con mi Rose_ Dijo Emmett. Otro que compartía las clases con su media naranja ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que habían estado un año juntos? Pues. En realidad había querido decir… cincuenta años.

_ De acuerdo, entonces me voy. Nos vemos._ Los saludé y partía a historia, mi infierno personal.

Me dirigí con paso pesado hacía el aula. Cuando llegué Jessica estaba en MI mesa y rodeada de sus esclavas. Me senté con desgana en la silla y tratando de ignorar las miradas y los pensamientos lujuriosos que tenían esas chicas hacia mí persona.

_ Bueno, vamos a comenzar la clase chicos_ Dijo el profesor entrando por la puerta, gracias al cielo, las esclavas de Jessica regresaron a sus asientos y yo pude sentarme tranquilo sin sentirme desnudado con miradas.

Mi humor duró muy poco tiempo. En primer lugar, Jessica inició una nueva fantasía en el que ella y yo quedábamos encerrados en un ascensor, y ella me… bueno el termino "violaba" se queda corto en esta ocasión.

Y en segundo lugar, el profesor nos hizo estudiar la vida en el siglo diecinueve… y cuando terminé mi ensayo, me dijo "rehágalo, Cullen".

Por un momento quise matarlo.

¿Cómo que "rehágalo, Cullen"? ¡Era el reporte más completo en la historia de los reportes más completos! Además de que ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que "no entendía a la gente del siglo diecinueve"? ¡¡POR TODOS LO SANTOS YO _NACÍ _EN EL SIGLO DIECINUEVE!!

¡Maldición! Este tenía pinta de ser el peor día de toda mi vida.

A ver… voy a dividirlo por puntos

1_ Había llorado, por primera vez en veinticinco años, había llorado.

2_ Había llorado por una chica, ¡Bella iba a acabar con migo!

3_ Tuve… celos. Celos de…el.

3_ Me enteré de que la chica a la cual estaba fuertemente atraído podía ser una psicópata cuando quería.

4_ Bella y Jacob se habían reconciliado.

5_ Me había puesto en vergüenza públicamente por primera vez en mi vida.

6_ Si no hago algo pronto, ¡Bella va a seguir con Jacob por siempre!

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

Veamos, debe haber alguna fisura en su relación ¿No? Ninguna pareja es perfecta. Siempre hay algún tema tabú o en el que no coincidieran, y Bella y Jacob no eran la excepción.

Creo que debería pedirles asesoramiento a mis hermanos en lo que respecta a esto. Nunca fui bueno con las parejas.

Que tal… Engaño. ¡Si! ningún hombre es de hierro, por más que Jacob ame incondicionalmente, debe haber alguna mujer que lo vuelva loco. Y yo iba a averiguar quien, y entonces Bella los vería juntos, se pondría triste y… No, yo no quiero que ella sufra.

Pero… ¡Ay, maldición! Debe haber algo, cualquier cosa, que pueda separar a Bella de Jacob…

A ver… ¿Qué me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba atraído profundamente hacia Bella? Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Es tan simple! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

_Celos. _¡Era tan obvio! Gracias a los celos yo me entere lo que sentía por Bella, entonces ¿Por qué no podía ser al revés? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella la celosa?

Este plan era _muy _bueno. Pero, antes que nada, necesitaba un cómplice.

Pero ¿Quién? Todas las chicas se morirían por estar conmigo, pero yo necesitaba a alguien que Bella odiara, alguien que sea sexy, idiota y fastidiosa.

¿Pero quién? ¿¡Quién!?

_Edward es tan sexy_

Sonreí al encontrar la respuesta sentada justo a mi lado. Oh si, este era un _muy _buen plan.


	10. La operación celos inicia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Tampoco tengo ningún fin lucrativo con la historia.

Bien, vamos a dejar algo en claro:

Si... ya sé que éstos signos "_" están mal, y los correctos son "—" éstos signos. Pero la verdad es que ya hice diez capis así y me da mucha flojera cambiarlos.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

Capítulo 10: La operación Celos inicia

Si, definitivamente este es el mejor plan en la historia de los mejores planes.

El resto de la clase me la pasé observando a Jessica.

Me desanimó bastante el hecho de tener que "salir" con ella. Es decir ¡mírenla! ¡Es un asco! Pero bueno, todo sea por Bella.

Jessica estaba rebosante en felicidad por que, según ella, me tenía tan embobado que no había dejado de mirarla en toda la hora.

Bueno, mejor así. Que creyera que me gustaba, así sería más fácil sostener el engaño.

Se me revolvió el estómago al pensar en que tendría que besarla para hacer todo más creíble y, claro, ser amable con ella y tal. ¡Puaj!

Una vocecita petulante en mi mente me interrumpió con tonillo indiferente _¿Vale la pena hacer todo esto por alguien que, de todas formas, va a morir dentro de unos años? _Me quedé helado por unos segundos, considerando la pregunta.

¿Valía la pena hacer esto por Bella? Después de todo, ella iba a morir dentro de unos 50 años, y también nuestros hijos y… ¿¡Pero en que diablos pienso!? Ella no es nada para mi, NADA. Yo solo la quiero para pasar el rato, para sacarme las ganas y nada más ¿Cierto? _Claro que si, idiota _ Si, muy cierto.

Y si hacía todo este teatro era nada más que para tirarme* a Bella. No porque ella tuviera una voz encantadora, una risa maravillosa, una seductora aura de misterio y el cuerpo más espectacular del mundo, además de una belleza sobrecogedora. No, solo para tirármela, nada más, en absoluto.

Me pregunto si Bella es virgen… Por que lo es ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? Se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensar en Jacob dentro de ella. Es simplemente imposible. I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E. Pero nada me asegura que no haya tenido otros novios… No, yo voy a ser su primer hombre y el _único._

Se lo que están pensando ¿_Eres virgen? _Pues si, si soy virgen. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que es Bella la persona indicada para dejar de serlo. Es que era simplemente tan… tan… perfecta, que resultaba imposible superarla. No me imagino con nadie más que con ella.

_Oye, pero que planificada tienes tu vida._ Me dijo una voz, ¡Bueno! Es que ¿¡Cuándo voy a encontrar a alguien más perfecto que ella!? ¡¡Debía aprovecharla!! En fin… A ver… Tracemos el plan.

1) En el receso, debo pedirle a Jessica que salga conmigo (Iuuggh!!)

2) Debo sentarme con ella, y besarla y todo eso, en todas las clases que tenga con Bella.

3) Al final de clases, tengo que aprovechar que su auto está al lado del mío. Entonces, cuando ella pase, debo pararme junto a mi Volvo y besar a Jessica apasionadamente.

¡SI! Perfecto, simplemente, perfecto.

¡¡RING!!

Bien, ahora la peor parte.

Jessica se levantó y salió del aula contoneándose asquerosamente, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada lasciva.

Respiré hondo, y la seguí.

- ¡Jessica!- Le grité- ¡Espera!

Ella se detuvo en seco y se volteó a verme con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Me estás hablando a mi?- Me preguntó con incredulidad. No, si le estoy hablando a Lauren, ¡Por supuesto que te estoy hablando a ti! ¡Idiota!

- Si, claro que si. ¿Quieres acompañarme al estacionamiento?- Le pregunté con toda la seducción que fui capaz.

- Si, claro que si, _Eddie._-¡¡AAHH!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿¡Qué parte de "Odio los sobrenombres" es la que no entienden!? ¡¡Mi nombre es Edward por todos los cielos!! ¿¡Es qué es tan difícil pronunciarlo!? Edw-ard ¡¡Edw-ard!!

- Eh, sígueme- Maldita asquerosa.

Caminamos hasta mi coche. Al llegar me di vuelta y la miré a los ojos. _Valor Edward, valor _Me dije a mi mismo. Yo podía con esto. ¡Yo podía hacerlo!

- Jessica…- Respiré hondo- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Se quedó de piedra, y con los ojos sorprendidos. Hubo unos instantes de completo silencio, en los que ella permaneció completamente inmóvil. Estaba a punto de buscar a la enfermera cuando…

- ¡¡AAAHHH!!- Me sobresalté y traté de resistir el impulso de echarme a correr cuando se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme- ¡¡Si, si, si, siiiii!!- Chilló y entonces volvió a quedarse callada, me miró a los ojos, y estiró sus labios en la pose típica de una niña de 7 años esperando… _ser besada._

Ay, mierda. Miré con terror sus labios _Valor Edward ¡Valor! _ Me sudaban las manos, sin que ella lo notara, respiré hondo un par de veces y me dirigí lentamente hacia su boca.

Lenta, muy lentamente rocé sus resecos y ásperos labios, pero ella se descontroló. Me aferró por el cuello y me presiono contra ella, mientras sacaba su asquerosa lengua de esa… maquina succionadora que llamaba boca y la adentraba a la fuerza en la mía.

Bien, estoy seguro de tres cosas. Primero, me he quedado traumado. Esto es lo más asqueroso que he hecho en mi vida. Segundo, tengo ganas de vomitar, su aliento putrefacto está dentro de mi boca, y me da mucho asco. Tercero, estoy en estado de shock, no puedo moverme y eso me molesta bastante, por que mi cuerpo, al estar paralizado, no responde a las ordenes que le da mi cerebro, por lo tanto, no puedo empujarla, insultarla, correr a al baño y lavarme la boca con jabón.

Se escuchó un ruido, como de algo de vidrio romperse, y Jessica me soltó bruscamente. _¡¡¡AL FIN!!!_ Pensé para mi mismo, miré la cara de Jessica y vi que ella estaba sonriendo con suficiencia. Confuso, me giré y vi a Bella, con un vaso roto en las manos y los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Lamento interrumpir- Se disculpó con voz fría como el hielo, volviendo a adoptar un aire inescrutable, y mirando a Jessica como si fuera a matarla, la aludida tembló levemente.

Nos sumergimos en un tenso silencio.

¡¡Vamos, idiota!! ¡Di algo! Carraspeé

- No te preocupes- Dije con tranquilidad- Podemos seguirlo en mi casa ¿No, _Jess_?- Le pregunté con falsa dulzura y la abrasé por la cintura.

- Eh… ¡Si! Claro, como el sábado ¿No?- Preguntó. _Di que si, di que si, ¡Di que si! _Mmm, al parecer Jessica está tratando de hacerle creer a Bella que ya éramos novios desde hace tiempo ¿Eh? Pues bien, mejor para mí.

- Exacto._ Le contesté, siguiéndole el juego, con una sonrisa "seductora".

- ¿Están saliendo?- Preguntó Bella. La pregunta debió haberse escapado de sus labios porque parecía que estaba muy molesta consigo misma.

- Si- Le contesté con simpleza.

- Oh- Dijo ella apenas moviendo los labios. Miró a Jessica con desprecio y dijo- Nos vemos luego- Y se fue dentro de la escuela.

Yo me quedé medio aturdido, porque la felicidad y la satisfacción barrieron como una gigantesca ola todos los pensamientos de mi mente y me dejaron en blanco.

¡Bella estaba celosa! ¡Lo ví! ¡No es una ilusión ni nada! ¡Es cierto! ¡Por todos los cielos, éste es el día más feliz de mi vida!

- Mmm- Ronroneó Jessica, rompiendo mi estado de optimismo- Gracias por seguirme el juego, _amor._- Pronunció esas palabras con un asqueroso tono empalagoso- ¿En que estábamos?

- Si, eh… debo irme, debemos irnos a clases- Inventé, tratando de hallar una buena excusa para librarme de tener que volver a probar sus asquerosos y repulsivos labios.

- Bueno- Resopló ella disgustada y decepcionada.

Comencé a caminar hacía el edificio, pero ella me alcanzó corriendo y apresó mi mano, con la suya áspera.

¡Qué diferencia había entre ese contacto y el que había tenido con Bella pocas horas antes! ¡Cuánto deseaba ahora estar con Bella y aferrar con mi mano la de ella, suave como la seda y fría como el hielo!

Con cada paso más cerca de la escuela, más nervioso estaba. ¿Cómo haría para aparentar salir con Jessica frente a toda la escuela? ¡Maldición, tendría que besarla seguido! Sonreírle "sinceramente", regalos, llevarla en mi auto, irla a buscar, ¡¡NO!!

- ¿Te pasa algo, _amor_?- ¡¡AGGH!! ¿¡Por qué siempre tenía que utilizar ese asqueroso tono pegajoso!? ¡Maldita seas Jessica Stanley!

- Edward, me estás asustando- Exclamó Jessica mirándome con confusión y temor _¿Por qué Eddie me está mirando así? ¡¡Me da miedo!! _Desperté de la momentánea visión de matar a Jessica con mis propias manos y la miré con inocencia fingida.

- No me pasa nada amor- Le dije respondiendo a su pregunta anterior, más no a su reciente comentario- ¿Entramos?

- ¡Si!- Chilló Jessica. _No puedo esperar para ver la cara de todos. ¡Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen! ¡¡ESTOY SALIENDO CON EDWARD CULLEN!!_

Respiré hondo, y entramos. Fue todo como en cámara lenta. Apenas entramos, todos se voltearon a vernos, cesaron las conversaciones, pasó un segundo y…

¡¡_NO PUEDE SER!!!_

_¿EDWARD Y JESSICA?_

_¡¡ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!!_

_¡¡JESS NO ME CONTÓ NADA!!_

_¿Cullen? ¿Con Stanley? ¡NO!_

_¡Si Jess! ¡¡Siempre supe que lo lograrías!!_

_¡Bien! Ahora Bella es toda mía._

_¡Hacen una horrible pareja! Eddie… ¿¡Por qué no me elegiste a mí!?_

_¡¡No!! ¡¡Edward es mío!!_

Avanzamos por la multitud de estudiantes perplejos y finalmente llegamos al final del pasillo. Donde estaban las personas que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

Mis hermanos.

Desde un principio, yo ya sospechaba que esto no podía acabar bien. Y no me equivocaba.

_Apenas ví sus caras, supe que no estaban contentos, y me preparé para la explosión._

— _¿¡Qué demonios haces de la mano con…!? ¡¡Esa cosa!!— Rosalie estaba tan enfadada, que de verdad me sorprendió que no se le tirara encima a Jessica._

— _¿Edward? Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo — Me dijo Jasper tranquilamente, pero mirando con repulsión a mi "novia"._

— _¿No es obvio?— Exclamó Emmett con la voz cargada de sarcasmo— ¡Nuestro Eddie se ha enamorado! ¿Y qué? ¿La vas a presentar a nuestros padres?— Sinceramente, habría preferido que él me golpeara, a que me mirara con el asco impreso en su mirada._

—_No sabes cuánto te has equivocado, hermano— Comento Alice desdeñosamente, su voz sonó una octava más alta, y pude ver en su mente, que ya había previsto esto. Lo que explicaba lo calmada que estaba._

—_Déjenme en paz. Ya basta, es mi vida- Los corté, y tomando firmemente del brazo a Jessica, seguí de largo, y me perdí entre los curiosos estudiantes que continuaban mirándonos._

— _Edward, ¿Por qué tus hermanos se pusieron así? Fue como si hubieras hecho algo horrible…— Me preguntó Jessica confundida._

— _No es nada… solo son unos pesados, ya se les va a pasar— Comenté, sin darle importancia, aunque en el fondo sabía que mis hermanos no lo iban a olvidar tan fácilmente. _

— _De acuerdo, pero mientras…- Jessica me acorraló contra su casillero, y me besó con desesperación, entrelazando nuestras lenguas en una furiosa batalla en la que ella era la única participante. _

_Me separé lentamente._

— _Debo ir a clase— le dije monótonamente y sin esperar su respuesta me fui rápidamente de allí._


End file.
